Raising Harry
by Chase-Summer
Summary: Voldemort has ruled the wizarding world for five years. Harry Potter disappeared, and no one knows his whereabouts. However, they stumble across a little blind boy in the muggle world, one with no recollection of the war. Harry has returned, but this time, he will be raised by those who want him. Severus is his real father. The bad side isn't quite so bad. SLASH, Severitus, LV x SS
1. Chapter 1: The Bookstore

"I really don't understand why we have to come here," drawled an irritated voice. Silver eyes focused on the bouncing brunette, whose hand had come to tightly grip his forearm.

"He granted us permission Draco! I'm not missing out on having these in my collection, even if you sneer at them!" Hermione Granger turned with a roll of her eyes, glaring at the blonde that accompanied her through the busy muggle street.

"You said I could add anything I wanted to your library, as long as it had some sort of value. These are classics! I'd settle to buy the cheaper versions but you're being a git so we have to buy the first edition versions!" She waved a hand in the air as she spoke, narrowly missing a passersby who started to grumble and glare as they kept moving.

The infamous smirk lifted the corner of Draco Malfoy's mouth as he took the lead, hand gently prying away her grip before taking a hold of her hand.

"You know you're excited that these are first editions, it took Blaise month's to find them." He stopped in front of a worn down looking building. The bricks seemed rustic and worn, the window tinted and dark with the delicate "Wondrous Books, Find Your Adventure" written across.

Draco snorted, turning to Hermione with a raised brow. "I'm going into a muggle shop for you. A muggle shop."

With that he turned and gently pushed open the door, the soft jingle of bells indicating their arrival. It was definitively a used book store. Several books lay in piles around the place, dust collecting on top of ancient covers. The main counter was carved from chestnut, an old register sitting on top. The room smelled like coffee and leather.

Hermione positively glowed.

Stepping up to the counter she gently rang the bell that had been placed for customers. While she could have spent hours exploring, they had come for a specific reason. "Hello?" She called out softly.

"One moment!" Came a cry in return.

Startled, she glanced at Draco whose brows had both raised. Whomever had answered them sounded like a small child. And while they had not interacted with the muggle world in several years, Hermione was quite sure it was still illegal to have child labor.

"How can I help you?" Came the voice again.

Frowning, Draco leaned against the counter (hiding his disgust of the dust) to find that there was no one there. He turned to speak to Hermione when a little form behind her caught his attention. At first he started to pull out his wand, but then realized that it was indeed a child. He could be no older than three or four at most.

Hermione turned to face the boy, but unlike Draco she froze for an entirely different reason. The child had the brightest green eyes, killing curse eyes. Eyes she hadn't seen in five years. His dark raven hair sat like an unruly mop on his head, but the baby fat that still lingered on his face made the look even more adorable. He wore an oversize shirt, little feet bare except for the red socks that adorned them.

"Harry?" She spoke hesitantly, as if the ghost before her would disappear if she spoke loudly.

The little boy tilted his head, "how do you know my name?"

"Harry Potter!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes catching the scar that had turned infamous five years prior.

The child's face scrunched up in confusion, his face turning towards Malfoy. "I'm Harry Evans… Daddy said to watch the store while he ran out for a minute. So, can I help you?"

It was quite cute, watching the child try to act as if he were an authority figure. It was obvious whomever had left him at the store hadn't expected any customers to come in.

Before Draco could answer, Hermione crouched down, her hazel eyes focusing warm and happy as she started at the child. It was Harry! There was no other explanation! Evans, clever to hide him, but not enough for the smartest witch.

"My name is Hermione, Harry, do you remember me?" She felt a hand settle on her shoulder, Draco.

"No…. should I?" Little Harry frowned.

"Looking at us, you don't' remember? You don't remember Dra-Malfoy?" She felt the hand on her shoulder squeeze, a warning of what she was about to learn.

"I can't see you silly!" Harry giggled, his smile lighting up the boy's whole face. "I'm blind!" Without asking, the child reached forward and touched her face. His hands skimmed from the top of her head to her chin, getting a mental picture of the woman in front of him. "But you seem pretty!"

Hermione had to stifle a cry. It was Harry. It made complete sense. They had been looking so long for the teenager, no one would have thought to look for a little boy. No one would have thought he'd be residing so close to Diagon Alley in the muggle world. Most assumed he had died or run. He was a child!

"How old are you Harry?" Draco interjected.

"I'm six!" He held up his hands proudly, before waving at the books around them. "Watcha looking for?"

Although Draco wanted to reply 'you,' he confirmed that they had come into the store looking for classical first edition books. Harry confidently turned on his heel and started to walk, assuming the adults would know to follow him further into the store.

Both seemed to notice that he concentrated as he walked, little tongue sticking out of the corner of his lips as he counted the steps to the bookshelf.

"They're here!" He cried triumphantly, pointing at a large shelf full of old books. "Daddy likes these best, even though we don't sell them a lot."

Hermione exchanged a look with Draco before speaking, "what is your daddy like Harry?"

"He's old!" Was the first thing out of the child's mouth, earning a laugh from Draco.

"He's got a beard this long!" Harry made a motion that swept down to the floor and forward. "And he wears round glasses and a silly hat!" He leaned forward, cupping his hand over his mouth as he spoke. "And sometimes, daddy says that he can do magic, but I think he just wants to seem cool."

He grinned, turning back to the shelf and reaching out to touch the spines of the books. His little fingers grasping his favorite and pulling it out. Harry had come to learn the books by the feel of the covers, as they rarely did sell with their steep prices. "This one is my favorite!" He proudly held up 'Winnie the Pooh.'

"What's your daddy's name Harry?" Draco asked.

"Uh…." The little boy's brow furrowed, and after a moment he spoke again. "Daddy!"

Hermione grinned, she gently took the book from the child and gazed over it, knowing that Harry would not be staying at the store for much longer now that they knew he was alive. "I do like this book, would you mind terribly if I bought it? I can bring you a new one."

Harry looked forlorn, head falling down to the floor.

"How about I borrow it, and I bring it back tomorrow. I can read it to you then!" She suggested, knowing full well that Harry would soon be with the wizarding world, away from the muggle store.

"Okay!" He agreed.

Draco crouched down next to Hermione, his hand slowly reaching out to poke Harry. The child giggled, a hand coming up to clutch his stomach.

"How about I make you a promise Harry. We'll come back tomorrow, and buy a bunch of books! But, you can't tell your daddy that we were here."

The child seemed to consider it, his expressions on his sleeve as he pouted. "But daddy says that we shouldn't keep secrets."

"It won't be a secret! It'll be a surprise! Think how happy your daddy will be when we come back and buy all those books tomorrow! And then you can have Hermione read you your favorite book!"

Harry grinned then, nodding enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Draco made to stand up when a pair of little arms circled around his neck, squeezing tightly with relish. The child turned in his arms and found Hermione, hugging her as well. "I'll keep it a surprise for daddy! I won't say anything!"

Harry stepped back, allowing them to move towards the front door of the store. Hermione turned, her arms wrapped around the book as Draco gently prodded her out the door. "See you tomorrow Harry," she called. The child was so wrapped up in the surprise he didn't hear the emotion in her voice, the tears that threatened to spill.

Spinning in place, Harry had barely started to jump back to the counter when he heard the bell jingle again.

"What made you so happy my boy?" Came the gentle voice he was very familiar with.

"Daddy!" Harry all but ran towards the man, arms encircled legs. While his father was old, the man still could hold himself up, and leaned down to place Harry on his hip. "I'm just happy daddy is home!" Cried the child, always enthusiastic.

"Yes," his father agreed. "And I think it's time someone took a bath. It's almost dinner time and you need to sleep soon." He laughed at the child's pout, but persisted in following their routine.

When Harry was all tucked in bed, curled up around his plush lion toy, he did not see his father leave the house. His little mouth speaking the answer to the question Draco had asked earlier. "His name is Albus Dumbledore."

Harry did not wake when cracks echoed in his room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lived - Alive!

**Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lived - Alive!**

The silence in the room was deafening, not a single person daring to move as all eyes settled on the figure sleeping soundly in bed. As if coming out of a trance, one of the cloaked figure finally stalked forward, bending over the bed to peer at the child that lay soundly asleep.

"It's only a toddler!" They hissed quietly to the others, shock clear in their voice. With a wave of his wand the man quickly insured that the child would remain asleep.

"What do you mean it's only a toddler? No child should know that traitor's name!" Snarled another cloaked man, his feet quickly guiding him forward as they no longer had to be as quiet as before. "Search the premises for others, go!" He ordered to the two men that had remained in the shadows.

Once he was satisfied that they had disappeared, the man turned back to the bed. "He looks familiar, doesn't he?"

The man leaning over the boy hummed in agreement, hand reaching out and brushing through unruly black locks. "Should we take him? After all, it is the law…"

"Yes," murmured the other man. "If anything, he should not be among muggles. If the child knows of the traitor, chances are that he is one of our kind. If we're wrong, we can obliviate the boy and return him."

With a nod of agreement, the cloaked figure curled both arms under the little boy and lifted, chuckling softly when the sleeping child clutched his stuffed lion as he snuggled into the stranger's chest.

"No one, sir." The other two had returned.

"That's fine," the male turned glaring eyes back on the small boy. "I think we have what we needed." And with that, all four men disappeared from the room.

* * *

With a quiet hum of content, a hand reached forward and flipped the page of an ancient book. Dark red eyes focused on the ink in front of him, comforted by the sounds of a quill scratching across paper. A fireplace crackled softly beside the two men, filling the room with warmth. One sat on an old leather armchair, and while some of the leather had cracked it had obviously been polished and kept, dark black color fitting in the room of dark reds and coal. A large maroon rug stretched in front of the brick fireplace, a large snake curled atop in what appeared to be a calming sleep.

An oak desk had been set to the side of the room, its top filled with papers and quills, ink bottles strewn about the edge. It sat directly behind the arm chair, leaving room in front of the fireplace, but behind the carpet, for a large black sofa that looked as if one would sink if they sat in it. Gold and red wallpaper gave the room an older feeling, helped only by the immense bookshelves lined with old books that covered every wall. It was obviously a room to relax in or study, a library of sorts.

Sitting at the desk, a raven haired man finally stopped writing, his hand having started to cramp. He turned eyes that were almost black in their darkness towards the only other man in the room. His aristocratic nose slightly downturned as he peered at his lover.

Without having to look up, the brunette sitting comfortably in the chair spoke gently. "Yes, Severus? What is it?"

A smile lifted the corner of Severus Snape's lips, a smirk more so than an actual smile. "I do believe we should head to our room soon, don't you?" He had slowly lifted himself from the chair, making his way around the armchair to peer at the bemused man.

"Oh?" Brown brows lifted over red eyes. "And what should we do in this room of ours?" Teasing Severus was always fun, his book already forgotten in his lap.

"We should-" Severus began to speak before he was interrupted, the sound of hurried steps running towards the room startling. "What in the name of Merlin?" Growled the black haired man, stepping away from the chair and pulling out his wand to ward off attackers.

"My lord!" It was the cry that made the other man stand from the armchair, spinning to glare at their intruder. "My lord, we've found him! He's alive!"

The screaming man had not opened the study door, knowing far well the consequences that would follow if he had done so without permission. Severus had frozen beside him, his back stiff as he stared at the door wide eyed. The look quickly turned into a snarl, "I'll kill that bastard!"

Without waiting for a reaction from the dark lord, the former professor stalked to the door of the study. He did not sense as Voldemort joined him, did not notice as people stepped out of his way. Dumbledore had been found. It only made sense.

Several years prior, it had been revealed to the man just how manipulative the old coot had been. After the attack on the department of mysteries, he had disappeared with the boy-who-lived and it had been widely accepted that the child had been killed. This had been after the old coot had revealed to Severus that the boy had not belonged to James Potter, but that the child was his. The revelation had turned the war against the headmaster, who had successfully disappeared from their society.

Lord Voldemort had set a curse on his name, that anyone who dared utter the traitor's name would instantly be tracked by his men. They had won the war, and closed off their world from that of the muggles. If a child was found to be magical, they would be taken in by a wizarding family and raised in their society. It was for the safety of both worlds that they remained separated.

Putting a calming hand on Severus' arm, the dark lord stopped him inches from the door where several raised voices could be heard. "We cannot kill him right away, love." Tom squeezed the man's arm in emphasis, knowing what was going through his mind at the time.

"He kept my child from me. He killed him, Tom." Those black eyes focused on the man next to him, somber.

"I know," he frowned. "But we can't kill him. We have to make sure the old fool didn't do anything to aid his small resistance."

Turning back to the door, they both set themselves to face the man that had perpetually ruined so many people's lives. Tom Riddle quickly became Lord Voldemort, his expression turning to one that would frighten even the mightiest of warriors. Severus Snape easily scowled, his expression dark and ready to hurt the man that had taken so much from him.

Slamming open the door, both men froze.

"Get away from me!" The scream wasn't that of an old man, but a child. A little boy thrashed in the hands of one of the death eaters, who was failing miserably in calming the child. Another death eater was also trying to calm him down, but his screaming to be heard over the little one only seemed to panic the room.

"Dad!" The little child screamed desperately. "I want my dad!"

"Release him!" Severus howled, watching as the death eater quickly released the child.

Immediately, the little boy dropped to the floor. His arms circling his knees as he rocked back in forth in an attempt to comfort himself. A stuffed lion lay a few feet from him, dirty from the dungeon floor. Severus could see that the child had begun to cry, his little shoulders rocking up and down as sobs wracked across his body.

"Chi-" he had to stop himself, clear his throat. "Child?" Severus quickly holstered his wand, taking a step forward. "Child, are you alright?"

The little boy didn't seem to want to answer, still caught in his own fear. With a glare thrown at the men around him, Severus stepped forward, knowing the men would not interfere. He easily crouched in front of the boy, hand slowly reaching up to touch the child's hand. However, as soon as he did so he was thrown backwards violently, landing on his back several feet away.

"I want my dad," the child cried again. His little broken voice hoarse from screaming in his fear. Severus slowly stood again, this time when he crouched in front of the child he knew better than to touch him. How had they kept someone so powerful hidden in the muggle world?

"Little one, can you tell me your name?" Severus reached to the side and picked up the stuffed lion. "Do you want your lion, he's right here for you."

The mention of the toy seemed to peek the boy's interest, as he finally looked up from where he had buried his face in his knees. "Kit!"

Severus froze, his eyes stuck on the face of the boy in front of him. It couldn't be! But the evidence in front of his eyes was unavoidable. The scar, the beautiful _avada kedavra_ eyes, the unruly black hair that stuck out at all angles. Harry Potter was alive. And he was a child! But something was unnerving, because while the boy sat in front of him, his eyes didn't seem to focus on anything at all.

"Harry?" Severus asked as the child snatched the stuffed lion from his hands.

With a shy nod of his head the little boy seemed a bit braver with the lion in his hands.

A strangled sound came from Severus, hands wanting to embrace the little boy in front of him. "Do you want me to take you to your dad, little one?" He spoke softly, trying to keep the fact that tears were fighting to the surface a secret.

The little boy nodded again.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" When he got another nod, Severus picked up the little child and hugged him to his chest, unable to resist the urge. For the first time in several years, he had hope. Harry was alive!

Standing the black haired man faced the Dark Lord, his lover. The brunette seemed to be in shock, although it was well hidden as he motioned Severus out of the room. "I'll catch up in a moment, I want to find out what happened."

With a nod of affirmation, Snape spun from the room, holding the child securely in his arms. Harry was still sniffling, but his sobs had subsided as the stranger had promised to take him to his father.

Making his way to the study without a break in his stride, Severus set the small boy on the sofa and settled in front of him, a hand resting on the child's knee. "Harry, I'm going to take you to your… dad… but it might take a while, okay?" The little boy nodded.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Dad…" The boy paused to sniffle. "Dad says I shouldn't take things from strangers." Harry was fiddling with a hole in his pajama pants.

"Well, I'm Severus, so now we're not strangers, right?" His tone was soft, motioning for a house elf to quietly deliver the drink and leave. He also took a moment to slip a small dose of sleeping potion into the drink.

"Sev'us?" Harry tried, his childish voice filled with wonder.

"Yes, now how about some hot chocolate?" He asked.

When he received a nod, Severus grabbed the drink and gingerly helped the little boy uncurl and sit up on the sofa. When he held out the cup, Severus slowly came to the horrifying conclusion of what he was seeing. Harry was blind.

"Here child," he handed the drink to the boy who started to take small sips. "How old are you Harry?"

The little boy set down the cup in his lap, "six. But dad say's I'm a big boy."

Severus nodded out of habit, taking the cup from the lax grip as he noticed the child's eyes start to droop shut. "Well Harry, I'll take good care of you for a while okay. I'll even make sure Kit stays clean." He cast a quick scourgify on the toy, cleaning it of the grime from the other room. "Before you go back I'll introduce you to your cousins, how about that?" He asked, hoping the quickly tiring boy would agree. Even through the potion the child seemed excited.

"Cousin? I didn't know I had a cousin! Thank you mister Sev'us…" He was trailing, already falling slowly to his side in sleep.

"Sleep now, Harry. It'll be okay when you wake up." The man watched as the child sunk into the couch, conjuring a blanket and tucking the little boy in.

How had this happened? How was Harry alive after all these years? Blind and young?

"They found him in the muggle world." Tom had entered the room, his features relaxed even though the anger behind his eyes was evident. "Murmured the old coot's name. I don't know how he was hiding him, but he'll never touch him again."

Moving into the study, Tom leaned over the couch to glance down at the sleeping child. "How was he?"

"Scared and confused, but I think it'll be easy to make him forget… Tom," Severus looked up. "He's blind."

Tom scowled, red eyes never leaving the child. "He won't touch him again, Severus. Your son will never suffer at the hands of that incompetent fool again, I promise."

Severus nodded, eyes going back to the child on the couch. Neither would get any sleep that night, both content to watch the child everyone had thought was dead.

* * *

*** I started to write this story on a whim, so hopefully you like it ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

**Chapter 3: Breakfast**

Harry woke slowly, the sound of a fire crackling the only other sound in the room. Where was he? Holding his little lion closer to his chest, the boy sat up. A warm blanket had settled over his little frame, it was softer than the one on his bed. Someone had taken the time to tuck him in, a large soft pillow had been placed under his tiny head, now his hand rested on it as he held himself up. He could hear the soft snoring of someone nearby, and surmised quickly that was definitively not where he remembered.

Pausing for a moment, the child tried to figure out exactly what had happened to him after he'd fallen asleep. The nice lady and her friend had wanted some books, he didn't tell his dad 'cause it had been a surprise. His dad had come home and tucked him into bed after a bath. Harry had fallen asleep holding Kit, and woken up to strangers roughly handling him. They had ripped away Kit, and he'd been screaming. A nice man had saved him, and told him that he'd take him home. The nice man had even mentioned cousins before Harry had fallen asleep!

With a grin Harry realized that the nice man must be the one snoring, or at least he hoped so. With some shyness, he stuck one thumb in his mouth and used his other hand to bashfully reach forward. When a finger came in contact with a cheek, he poked it gently. It took about three tries before the snoring came to an abrupt stop.

Quickly he threw his hand back, cradling Kit as he waited for acknowledgement from Severus.

"Good morning Harry," the voice didn't come from in front of him, but in fact, from a person above him.

With a yelp Harry lunged forward, realizing too late that he didn't know the layout of the room. He landed with a thump on someone's lap, hands immediately settling on his hips. Just as he began to struggle the stranger's thumbs started to rub soothing circles on his skin, Severus speaking gently. "Good morning little one."

Harry instantly relaxed into the nice man's lap, although he couldn't help but be a little tense as he knew someone else was in the room with them.

"Harry," Severus spoke softly, still somewhat asleep from their short nap. "This is Tom, he's my…. Really good friend." He realized that explaining to a child that the man was in fact far closer than a friend would confuse the boy.

Tilting his head, Harry remained quiet for a moment before speaking. "Nice to meet you sir Tom."

A chuckle filled the air, "you can just call me Tom. No sir necessary." When the little boy looked confused by the large word, the man reiterated. "You don't have to say sir."

Nodding like the big boy his dad told him he was, Harry once again stuck his thumb in his mouth and settled into Severus' lap. The man was large and quite comfortable, and Harry didn't have any reservations of leaning forward and cuddling with the nice stranger.

"Are you hungry little one? How about we go get some breakfast in you and then a nice bath?" Severus was taking on the role easily, having dreamt of what life would have been like if he could have been the one to have raised his son.

He also wondered how long he'd have to wait until he told the child the truth without sending him into a panic.

Rising from the chair, he lifted Harry onto his hip. It was easy to tell that Harry as a teenager had been malnourished, for even though he had obviously been de-aged, the effects of his lack of food were still evident in his tiny stature.

"How about some pancakes?" Tom suggested, already leading the way from the study of Riddle Manor. They had settled there years prior, turning it into their own tastes to erase the sordid past. While many knew of its location, only the small few were allowed to enter past the wards.

"Harry, do you want pancakes?" Severus nudged the child whom had rested his head on the man's shoulder with a sigh.

When there was a quick shake of his head, the man grinned. "How about eggs and sausage? With some yummy pumpkin juice?"

"What's pumpkin juice?" Harry finally pulled his thumb from his mouth to ask.

Tom outright laughed, "you'll see little man! It's probably one of the only things I still enjoy from my childhood."

The raven haired child simply nodded, his arm tightening around his lion as they moved towards what sounded like more people. Immediately, Harry grabbed a hold of Severus' cloak and pulled himself as close as possible to the man. He now knew he was safe with Tom and Severus, but the strangers could be the same ones that had taken him from his bed.

Pausing in his stride, Severus shot Tom a look that asked him to go ahead. He knew that whomever had joined them that morning had to be someone of importance, as few dared step foot in the manor so early in the morning.

"Harry, it's okay." He rubbed a hand down the child's back. "It's probably just your cousin, or your uncle." He explained, knowing that Harry still had no idea of his true family.

Severus glanced forward as Tom strode to the kitchen door, opening it slightly so that the unaware voices would drift into the hall and identify the intruders.

"And what the heck are we going to say?" Asked one voice, sounding exasperated. "Hey, we found him, sorry we let him disappear!"

A female voice countered, "If you'd stop being such a prat, I'd tell you. But quite frankly, I want to see you panic when you have to talk." She paused, as if taking a sip of coffee. "And honestly Malfoy, I'm more worried about Harry!"

Upon hearing the stranger, Harry seemed to immediately perk up. He remembered that voice! It was the nice lady from the day before!

He concentrated, little forehead scrunching as he tried to remember the lady's name. "Herm…Her….Hermininy!" He called out, excited to meet someone he knew (however vaguely) in the strange environment.

Immediately the voices in the kitchen hushed, followed by what sounded like a yelp and a sound of feet scurrying to the door.

"Oh," Hermione's voice drifted up. "Hello my lord! I thought I heard… Harry!"

Harry instantly felt a presence move closer to them, and knew that it was the nice girl that had bought his book. He turned slowly in Severus' arms and grinned broadly. "Hermininy!" He cried, reaching out a hand for the lady.

She reached out and squeezed his hand in return, glad to see that the child was unharmed. However, she didn't miss the glare from her former professor, nor the fact that Draco was as pale as paper as he stood clutching the kitchen counter.

"We should probably move to the kitchen," she suggested, stepping back and releasing the child's hand. "Are you getting breakfast, Harry?"

The little boy nodded enthusiastically, happy to have his new friend with him. "Yes! Tom said I could have pumpkin juice too!"

With a grin Hermione turned into the kitchen, conjuring a high chair for the boy as everyone finally came into the room. Draco hadn't moved from where he stood, staring at the dark lord as if the man were going to hex him at any moment. If Harry hadn't been in the room, it was a possibility.

"So, Draco…" Tom drawled, moving towards the kitchen island as he spoke. "Would you care to explain to me how Miss Granger knows about Harry? Or you, for that matter?"

The blond boy would have paled further if he had had the chance, instead, he collapsed into the first available seat. "Um… we sort of… well…" And as quickly as he stumbled, Hermione took over. Because while Draco had been a Slytherin, he would still stumble in front of the dark lord.

"We ran into him at the bookshop yesterday. We came here this morning to tell you, but found out that someone…" She glanced at Harry, whom had been placed in the high chair and given a cup of pumpkin juice to start. "Someone…." She made a gesture with her hand, trying to explain that the place had been absolutely destroyed overnight. "We panicked and came straight here, but I'm so happy to see he's alright!"

Draco nodded along, watching as the table filled with eggs, pancakes, sausages, and just about every breakfast item. He reached quickly for a cup of coffee that had filled in front of him, knowing he'd need something stronger if he lived through that morning.

"I'm sorry we didn't come to you right away, godfather." Draco explained. "We just wanted to figure out who had taken him." Not that they hadn't had their suspicions from Harry's description.

Snape frowned, a hand carding through Harry's hair affectionately. "While I am upset that neither of you bothered to come to us immediately, I am glad that he's here. I can only assume he murmured the man's name because of your visit, and for that, I'm thankful."

The little boy had been lost in his own world, legs swinging back and forth in the air as he sipped on the pumpkin juice.

"Eat some breakfast, Harry." Snape commended softly, taking the cup and placing the meal in front of the boy. Transfiguring a fork into something more child appropriate, he handed it to the small child, turning his attention back to the two in the kitchen.

"Did you see… him?" He asked, trying to hide the venom in his voice from Harry.

"No," Draco shook his head, seeming to relax as he realized they weren't to be reprimanded.

"What was Harry's condition when you saw him?" Tom asked, curious about what had been going on with the child.

"He was fine," Hermione spoke up. "But he was left alone. He's blind, if you haven't figured that one out yet. I'm not sure why, but it doesn't seem like its normal. He doesn't have the normal cloud over his eyes… I think it must be some sort of spell."

"So it's reversible," was Tom's immediate thought. He turned towards the small child, whom had eaten about fifty percent of his meal while the rest he had ended up wearing in his attempt to feed the lion in his lap.

"Maybe…" She turned to glance at the little boy as well, an affectionate smile lifted the corner of her lips. "I'm really glad he's okay."

Hermione watched as Severus let out a sigh, lifting the little boy from his chair and excusing them both as he moved to clean the child from the mess he'd already made. "Severus deserves this, he really does. I don't know why Harry is a child, but maybe it's for the best."

The words surprised both men in the room, considering she had been one of Harry's best friends. "I know what you're thinking, and I'd love to have him back. But," she paused. "Harry didn't have a happy childhood. He had a war to worry about that was thrust at him without choice. Now, he can grow up and be happy. Be a child."

She glanced towards Draco with a grin, "he'll have a cousin who will show him the ropes. And two awesome dads. And of course, me!" She leaned into the blond, unsurprised when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"My lord, if we hadn't gone to the muggle world for those books, he wouldn't be here right now." She sighed, taking a sip of Draco's coffee.

Tom shook his head, rolling his eyes at the couple that now seemed to relax with how calm everyone had remained. "I am still upset that neither of you stepped forward. But since it brought on these events, I'll let it slide. However, I want no word about Harry to spread, not yet. I think he'll need to be reintroduced into our world slowly."

Both nodded, knowing that the secret was safe.

"Good, I'm going to check on my husband. You two can clean up this mess and figure out just what we might need for a six year old child." He then turned and headed out of the kitchen, leaving a bemused but relieved couple behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus had shrunk some of Tom's older robes to fit the little boy and taken him into their bath. It was large, created to fit more than one person. He'd conjured a little rubber duck that he'd exchanged for the dirty lion, making note to clean the stuffed animal before returning it to the boy. Harry hadn't protested getting clean, immediately splashing in the water when he had been seated.

However, what he didn't see was Severus frowning as he stared at the small body. Some sort of runes had been written in ink over the child's back, already smudged from the water and the soap. Making a mental note of what they looked like, Severus' quickly washed the marks away. He then took to washing the boy's hair, laughing when Harry sputtered a protest to the water in his face.

They'd have to disguise the child's scar for a while, but he knew that Harry would be more comfortable with some people in his life. He needed to introduce the child to Draco's father, it would help getting some of Draco's old things. Plus, Narcissa would be able to help figure out just what the boy needed as she had done all of it before.

"Harry?" Severus prodded gently. "How would you like to stay with me for a little bit?"

"But dad is-" The boy started to protest.

"Your dad had to go to another… country for a little bit. It's why you're staying with us. I'll show you more things like pumpkin juice, and you can play with Hermione and Draco. Did you know Draco is your cousin? He can act like an older brother to you."

The little boy pouted, quietly thinking on his options. "Draco will read to me?" His green eyes shone bright with expression, throwing Severus off again as he couldn't believe the child was blind.

"Yes, Hermione too." Severus added, hoping the child would be agreeable. "And I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

"Pinky promise!" Harry instantly yelled, hands clapping together. He then held his hand out seriously, barely lifting a pinky. His tongue stuck out of corner of his mouth as if he were concentrating hard on the promise.

"I pinky promise," Severus was glad no one was in the bathroom as he lifted his hand to promise the child, unaware a very amused Tom Riddle stood in the doorway. "I will not let anyone harm you, ever."


	4. Chapter 4: Frange et Maledictionem

**Frange et Maledictionem**

"Please Harry, think of it as a… costume." Snape tried to reason with the child.

The little boy avidly shook his head, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest as he once more backed away from Severus. "No! I don't wanna!" He shrieked.

"You shouldn't have told him," Tom drawled behind the crouching man. He was amused as he watched the child argue with his husband. They needed to go to Diagon Alley to get the child some necessities, and while they could have easily sent someone else to do it, Severus refused to miss out on his child's life a second time.

"Please Harry, it won't hurt."

The boy shook his head again, his lower lip quivering as he got closer and closer to throwing a tantrum. Seeing the situation escalate, Tom immediately stepped forward.

"Harry James Potter, you will listen to your father." It was strict and automatic, but seemed to only worsen the inevitable melt down.

The child started to wail, his hands falling to his sides. "He's not my dad!" He screamed. "I want my dad! I don't wanna look different!" Big fat tears rolled down his face, face turning bright red in his stress.

Sending a scathing look at his husband from over his shoulder, Severus ignored the pang in his chest and reached forward for the child. Ignoring the snot and tears as he wrapped the boy into a hug. Standing with Harry, the man began to rub soothing circles on his little back.

Harry wore an oversize shirt and nothing more, as Severus had refused to keep the outfit the old coot had placed on him. In fact, the second he'd given the child a bath, a house elf had taken the pajamas to burn.

It took several minutes for Harry to stop crying, but once the tears started to lesson into sniffles, he buried his face into Severus' neck. Exhausted by his own meltdown, Harry instantly slumped into the older man, sucking on his thumb once more.

"Okay," Severus' murmured softly. "We don't have to change anything." He didn't like lying to his son, but at the moment it would be best if Harry didn't know about the precautions they had to take. With a flick of his wrist, Tom easily changed the boy's raven hair to a light blond, making it a bit longer so that it would easily hide his scar.

While most of the order had turned their back on the old man's cause, realizing exactly how violent he truly was, some still remained. They had gone into hiding, but had no qualms of randomly attacking when the dark lord made a public appearance. To hide Harry from them until they were ready to introduce the boy again meant changing his appearance in public.

With a shrug, Tom donned his cloak, watching as Severus' did the same before taking the child and wrapping him inside the cloak for warmth.

"Let's travel by floo powder, it'll be easier on him."

With a nod of his head Severus' allowed Tom to go first. He wasn't surprised when he heard soft snores coming from the little figure. Gingerly tossing the powder, he spoke clearly but just loud enough so that Harry wouldn't wake, "the Leaky Cauldron."

Since it was early, when he stepped from the fireplace it was rather quiet. No one glanced up as their dark lord had already made his appearance.

Nodding at Tom, Severus followed the man out towards the Alley, glad that they had come early enough that the lunch crowd had arrived yet to start their shopping.

Their first stop had originally been Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, but since Harry was sleeping, they figured a stop in Knockturn Alley was called for, as Severus' wanted to brew some darker potions immediately. He would make sure that if there was a blood adoption on his child, it would become voice. Harry would also need a blood adoption that would follow for Tom, as the dark lord had the full intention of making the child his in more than name. They'd also have to check for any binds that Dumbledore had possibly put on the boy.

The witches and wizards that passed them in the alley didn't dare step in the dark lord's way. While Voldemort had become a treasured leader by most, they did not dare step over their boundaries with the man. However, they couldn't help but gaze at the little blond cherub that slept so soundly in the cloak of Severus Snape. The child's little face barely peaked out from beneath the cloth.

Entering the shop Severus' turned towards his husband, gingerly uncurling Harry from his arms. "Tom, would you mind?" He nodded towards the little boy.

In a move that would have caused quite a scene years prior, the dark lord reached forward and gently lifted the sleeping child from the man. He settled Harry onto his hip, letting the boy curl his face into his neck as he continued to sleep soundly.

Tom wrapped his own cloak around the small body, hiding his face from onlookers.

When Severus was sure that Harry wouldn't wake and panic, he turned and began placing different potion ingredients onto the counter. There was no protest or questions from the clerk, who placed the items into a shrinkable bag.

He paused, staring at a potion that had been premade. It was one that he had forgotten existed, as use of it could mean success, or failure with the worst of consequences. Created by Merlin centuries prior, the potion claimed to cure all illnesses, break all curses. And while Severus' would never trust the one sitting on the shelf (as they did have expiration dates), he could always brew it himself. It was a surprisingly easy potion to brew, fast, but the ingredients were extremely hard to come by.

Turning to the clerk, he didn't hesitate to ask. "I want the ingredients for the _Frange et Maledictionem_." Hearing those words, the man behind the counter grinned. With a wave of his wand several bottles appeared on the counter, the price of all the potions together meant a fortune.

"The only thing which I do not have is the bone of a Basilisk," he added.

Severus' grinned, knowing full well that his husband had access to the bones contained in the Chamber of Secrets. He had taken Severus' to the underground chamber only a year prior, and while they hadn't touched the remains of the snake, the Potion's Master had known it would come in handy.

"Here," Severus' threw down the several galleons onto the counter, not bothering to collect the change as he lifted the ingredients bag and shrunk it, sticking it inside his inner pocket.

Turning to Tom, he nodded in affirmation that they were done and both men started towards the clothing store.

When Madam Malkin noticed the sleeping child, she had only smiled gently before motioning the two men to walk into the back so that onlookers wouldn't peer at the child. Reaching forward Severus gently nudged the child, waking him slowly.

"Daddy?" Came Harry's little voice, head lifting from Tom's shoulder as he rubbed at his face. "I'm hungry daddy."

"Little one," Severus started, frowning when he noticed the little boy's shoulder slump over. Harry did not look pleased that they were not the man he was expecting. "Little one, we're going to get you some clothing okay."

The currently blond child pouted, "But I already have clothes. I don't want more clothes. I want my dad."

"We didn't bring your clothes, so we just have to get some for you until your dad comes to get you, okay?" Severus' didn't mind speaking gently, knowing that Tom wouldn't be able to be as kind in the public eye. He was charming, but melting for a child might show a weakness to the public.

"Okay," the little boy finally agreed, even though he didn't look quite happy about it.

Tom leaned down, placing the little one on his feet before stepping back. They had to keep his name quiet, not wanting a single clue to be had by anyone that the boy-who-lived was among them. "Stand still and Madam Malkin is going to see just how big you are."

Harry nodded, standing still. He couldn't contain a childish giggle as he felt the measuring tapes that had appeared wrap around his body. Madam Malkin explained the process, having been someone whom dealt with children for most of her business.

"And… all done! Would you like something for him to wear for outside of the store?" She turned towards the two men that had been hovering in the background. At the affirmation from Severus, she quickly conjured a pair of black trousers, a shirt with a green sweater, and little black shoes. There was no protest as she helped the child dress.

"I trust you'll send the rest with an elf?" Tom lifted a brow.

"Absolutely sir, it would be my pleasure. I'll have a whole wardrobe in a few hours," she smiled.

"Thank Madam Malkin child," Severus' gently asked of Harry. He was glad to see the little boy wasn't too afraid as he turned towards the woman. He couldn't see her, but again the bright expression of joy filled his eyes.

"Thank you Madam!" Harry spoke sweetly.

Immediately the woman melted, the small child was a delight. Not only did he look like a cherub, but he hadn't complained once when she had started to fit him with clothes.

Picking the boy up, Severus and Tom thanked the one before leaving the store. No longer hiding the now awake Harry, the former professor turned towards his husband with a smile. "How about I take Harry with me, while you go get my missing ingredient? Meet you back at the manor?"

Tom nodded, he had other business to attend to, including a stop at Gringotts in order to make sure that the Potter vault remained frozen from the crazy old bat. "See you at the manor," he grinned.

Both men turned in opposite directions, Harry clutching Severus' robes with his little face once more buried in the man's shoulder. There was one other person that the Potion's Master could check with to see if the potion he was intending to make might work. And while he didn't want to spread word that he had gotten Harry back, there were two people that would set the boy at ease. Perhaps distract him from the missing old bat.

Entering the colorful store, he ignored the young witches and wizards that moved through the merchandise with childish glee. He had no intention of allowing Harry to take anything, never one for such items.

"Welcome to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" A voice shouted from his left.

"What can we get for you professor?" The voice from his right.

Snape sighed, already knowing that these two would be trouble, even as Harry perked up at the sound of the strangers voices.


	5. Chapter 5: Distraction

**Chapter 5: Distraction**

Severus tried to keep his contempt from his voice, holding Harry closer as he gazed at the two adults grinning in front of him. While they had grown warmer to each other since the end of the war, the potion's master still found the two irksome.

"I recall that the two of you are good with children. I want to get him some treats, non-threatening or pranking, treats!" He added the end as an afterthought, not a fan of the products sold. His main goal was a distraction for the little boy in his arms.

"Forge and Gred, at your service!" One of them saluted, before turning to try to meet the child's eyes in Severus' arms.

"Hello, what's your name little one?" His voice was cheerful and sweet, luring little Harry to smile at the sound.

"I'm Harry!" He chirped, hands still clutching Severus although he had turned his head to glance at the new individual.

The twin paused, searching the little boy's face as if he could dissect what he was looking for. It was no longer a secret that Harry Potter had been fathered by Severus Snape. In fact, most people had learned about what Dumbledore had done to the child, and grown anxious to find the boy.

Severus had never given up his hope to find Harry.

"Are you now?" Asked the male, his hand reaching forward and booping the little nose. "Well, Harry, I'm George and my brother's Fred, we run a joke shop!"

The words got a positive reaction from the child whose smile grew wider at the concept of a joke shop. "We also have some good 'ole treats that are pretty harmless here. Would you like to explore some candy with me?"

At Harry's quick nod of excitement, Severus set the boy on his feet. "Be careful with him," he warned as the twins reached forward and took the little boy's hands. When he noticed the hesitation quickly start to consume the boy because he was no longer holding him, Severus felt a tug in his chest. "I'll be right behind you Harry, follow the twins."

"Twins!" Harry cried, his face going into wondrous delight as he was whisked away from his real father.

"We look exactly alike, although mum told me I'm much more handsome," Fred joked.

The child giggled, enjoying the different things he could sense in the store. There was laughter from customers, bubbles sizzling from products, the sweet smell of candy that was more dangerous than it looked.

"I know what you'll like Harry, how about an Aviatomobile!" George reached forward and placed a little toy car in the child's hand. "It flies!" He cast a quick spell so that the little toy would only go from one of the child's hands to the other.

"Let it go and open your other hand." George suggested, watching as the child did as he was told. Immediately there was a gasp of delight and Harry hugged the toy to his chest.

"I also think we have some candy that won't do anything, don't we Fred?" He was glad to see his twin nod, knowing that Severus would kill them if something were to happen to the little child. The man was already looming over them, not once speaking but his eyes had remained fixed on the boy.

Reaching behind the counter, he grabbed the stash they'd gotten for themselves, and handed the filled bag to the little boy. "You can have it all Harry, it seems like you'll enjoy it."

"Thank you!" Harry giggled, bouncing slightly as he hugged both the toy and candy. He didn't know why they were giving him so many goodies, but he was glad that he was allowed to have them. In fact, Harry didn't realize that he was walking directly into what Severus had wanted.

Distracted by the delights that the twins were showing him, Harry completely seemed to stop obsessing over his missing 'father.'

After an hour of playing with the twins, Severus' deemed the two worthy of watching the child as he made a visit to the bookstore next door. He'd buy some wizard children's books that Harry might enjoy, ones with dragons and fanciful tales.

He also took the time to find a book on ancient potions, any new material he might not have in the library was always good to have on hand when brewing something so life changing. It seemed that with time things would work out, considering he'd found everything he'd needed.

Shrinking the bag to fit his pocket, the potions master thanked the seller before pivoting back towards the joke shop. It was only when Severus had taken a step into the store that he even realized that things had just gone from great to terrible. The people in the shop were frozen, all staring at the two twins that had started to frantically search the area.

"Where is he?" Severus demanded without pause.

Fred looking up, paling as he realized that the professor had arrived halfway through their search for the child. Harry had appeared scared after the former professor had left, and had demanded to be taken to his father.

"He apparated!" George finally chocked out. "He was ranting about his father, and then he was just, gone!"

Severus snarled, turning on his heel and all but running from the store. Harry couldn't have gone far, he barely knew where he was. Nonetheless, even if he wanted to go home, the muggle place was too far and destroyed. Destroyed!

Harry had once been an older wizard, his powers could have potentially taken him home. With a growl Severus apparated to his home, he needed to know where Harry had been taken when he had been stolen from them.

"Tom!" He screamed the minute he got home, hoping his husband had beat him there. He was glad to see that the man was indeed home, rushing towards the library in which he had landed.

"Get Draco or Hermione, now! Harry is missing!" He was already throwing floo powder into the fireplace, calling for Hermione before the witch could even think of politely answering.

When the panicked face of both his godson and the muggle born appeared, he demanded they step through immediately. He could not take any risks, not when Harry was out in the open where the old coot could simply grab him.

Hermione looked dazed, although both Draco and Tom looked worried as they listened to the rapidly spit explanation of the child's disappearance. Without even thinking about it, Hermione and Draco explained the location before all four adults disappeared with a pop.

Hermione was the first to move when they arrived at the wrecked shop, her feet throwing her through the wreckage of what had obviously been a fire. They had truly destroyed the place. "Harry!" She didn't bother to hide from curious neighbors, having emerged from a previously empty alleyway would have garnered the looks as it was.

"Harry Evans!" She cried again, feeling the men slowly catching up at her back.

Draco grabbed a hold of her arm, pausing the pursuit as he motioned for silence. And when it fell, they could hear a faint crying from behind the barely standing register.

Without waiting for anyone to indicate that it was a good idea, Severus immediately rushed forward. His heart almost leaping from his throat as he saw the spot of blond hair peeking up from shaking little shoulders. Reaching forward the man immediately hugged the dirty child to his chest, squeezing as Harry started to openly sob.

"It's okay Harry," he murmured gently as he rocked the child.

The little boy, seeking comfort, immediately grabbed onto the man and buried his face into his shoulder. "Sev'us!" He cried, "I want my daddy!"

Severus threw a desperate look at the others that had come around, not knowing anymore how to explain to the little boy that Albus was not his father. To explain that his father was hugging him, even if Harry didn't know him. A little piece of his heart broke again as he looked up at his husband.

It was then that he noticed the look on Tom's face, before the man held the wand to his throat and spoke, the voice that came out of his mouth sending shivers down his spine.

"Harry, my boy." It had been years since any of them had heard that voice, but Tom was mimicking it perfectly.

Immediately there was an effect on Harry, who stopped crying, hands reaching up as if asking the phantom of a man to pick him up from Severus.

"I can't child," Tom leaned down so that he was next to the child, ignoring disapproving looks from Hermione. "Did I ever tell you about mommies and daddies Harry?"

The little boy frowned, "no. You said that I came from a wish, that I didn't have a mommy."

Severus didn't know whether to smile or frown at the explanation, seeing similar expressions on everyone else face as the stared at the blind child in front of them. Dirt smeared across his face from his apparition into the destroyed store.

"That's because I didn't want to hurt your feelings Harry," he explained gently. "When you were just a baby, your real daddy asked me to take care of you."

The blond child shook his head, "no!" He screamed. "You're my daddy! Why are you saying that daddy?"

"Because Severus is your daddy, Harry. And he is taking you home. I can't take care of you anymore." He watched as the little boy started to wail, distress over his features. "I'm sorry, Harry. Goodbye."

Tom took the wand away from his throat, watching as Severus struggled to keep the now hysterical child from escaping. He stood, reaching into his robes and pulling out a potion from his Severus' robe pocket. The dose was less for a child, calming draught.

It took a few coaxing moments before Hermione simply spelled it into Harry's stomach, gathering his discarded toy that had been on the ground next to the bag of treats. They waited until the little boy had started to fall asleep before returning to the alley and disappearing from the muggle world.

* * *

 _I'm writing this as I go, I have no idea where we'll end up. Had a hard time with this chapter but hopefully it gets better again. Thanks for reading! :)_


	6. Chapter 6: With Broken Spells

Chapter 6: With Broken Spells Come Consequences

Severus spent all afternoon his lab, knowing that his family was watching over the only child he truly cared about. He had almost killed himself at one point with the thought of how cruel he had been to Harry during their school years, but Tom had prevented it. The only thing that had truly kept the man going was the reminder that Harry could have been alive.

He was determined, more than ever, to take care of the child as his own. Harry would never go hungry, he'd never suffer, and he'd never have to worry about a huge fate falling solely on his head. The child would get to be a child, and Severus would be there for every step of the way.

Gazing at the bubbling green liquid, the potion's master carefully tilted the liquid into a kiddie cup. He couldn't let Harry spill a single drop of the Frange et Maledictionem. No one had risked the potion in centuries, but the professor was clearly one of the best. He wouldn't fail. Not Harry.

Spelling away the leftover ingredient into their places, and making sure that the area was clean, he fit the top of the cup on smoothly. Waiting until the drink had slightly cooled, he made his way to his room.

Severus had been insistent that the child be put in their room, someone would keep an eye on Harry at all times. He didn't want something to happen to the boy through his accidental magic, especially since it seemed so strong.

Stepping into the silent room, he noticed that Draco and Hermione weren't present. Raising a brow at his husband who sat on the edge of the bed with a book, hand stroking through the raven hair of the sleeping child beside him.

"They're in the kitchen. Hermione's making Draco help her with dinner." He explained quietly. They were quite comfortable in their home, and he did not have to show his darker side to the small family. Tom Riddle had definitively regained his humanity.

With a nod, Severus held up the cup, silently glad that it was just the two of them. "It won't taste great, but I don't want to risk spelling it into his stomach," he explained quietly. "This has to be done like when it was created, the old fashion way."

Moving forward Severus took a seat opposite of Tom, gazing down at his little boy. He was grateful that Harry had been de-aged, but he wasn't sure if the potion would make the child grow older to his normal state.

He selfishly hoped not.

Reaching forward, he gently took a hold of the little boy's shoulder and shook him lightly. The little boy woke slowly, his eyes had been practically crusted shut when he'd fallen asleep in tears. He'd woken a few times throughout the afternoon, but each time Tom, Hermione, or Draco had been on hand.

"Harry, I have some hot chocolate for you. Would you like some?" Severus asked the little one gently. He was glad to see that the child instantly nodded, not refusing the help he received from Tom to sit up. The child wiped at his eyes, waiting for Severus to place the cup in his hand.

"It's a sippy cup. You have to take some medicine first and then you get the chocolate, okay?" Severus spoke softly, hoping not to spook the boy.

He was glad when Harry didn't argue, instead taking a sip of the potion and wrinkling his nose. Tom, however, urged him to continue so he could get the hot chocolate as a treat.

Still somewhat asleep, the little boy didn't argue as he did exactly as he was asked. When they were sure he'd taken every last sip, Tom took the cup and placed it on the bed stand. Harry frowned, suddenly started to cough drastically like he'd got something caught in his throat.

Severus was ready to whisk him to when the child started to turn red. However, he noticed something.

The green eyes that had been a bit unfocused started to focus. The pupils that didn't quite stare at anything began to move, looking at the details. Severus had to withhold a cry of joy as he watched the potion work before his eyes.

"I can… Sev'us I can see!" The little boy cried, blinking several times. They had low lights in the room, prepared for the potion to work so that Harry wouldn't get hurt from his first sight in ages.

"Can you see me Harry?" Severus asked gently, watching as the child turned to him.

Harry's eyes focused on him, his face lit bright in joy. But then something happened, instead of answering his father the child started to cough again. His little body started to shake like he was having a seizure.

"Tom, we need to take him-" Before he could finish his sentence, an explosion set throughout the room. Both Tom and Severus were blown away from the bed and to the wall.

Over the ringing in their eyes, they could hear the screams from Hermione and Draco, whom had come running at the loud sound. The child was screaming, his body seizing in tremors. The magic had lifted Harry from the bed so that he was hovering.

Severus had already stood, trying desperately to claw his way through the field of magic that kept him from reaching the little boy. The potion had worked, but as was the rumor, it came with a consequence.

What felt like hours, but must have only been minutes, passed before the magic simply cut out. It felt as if everything had been sucked out of the room, the silence deafening. Severus was the first to move, his feet carrying him quickly to the bed where his little boy had been suffering.

His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. The potion had worked, and Harry had truly regained his sight. However, it had also worked on the spell that Dumbledore had cast. Instead of growing older, it seemed that the child had de-aged once again. He looked no older than two. His chubby cheeks angelic against long black lashes. A rosy pink colored his face, black hair now softly curled against his tiny head.

"Harry…" Severus gasped, hands reaching down to lift the child from the bed. It was obvious that the magic had drained him, the child completely passed out from the transformation once again.

"He's… he's practically a baby," Draco noted.

Severus frowned, realizing that they'd have to do a lot of things differently now. They'd need more clothing, a new bed, and toys. He also realized something else; that the child was now truly his son.

Hugging Harry to his chest, he couldn't hide the warmth that had come into his chest at having an opportunity he hadn't even thought about. They couldn't have risked making Harry younger in fear of how much the magic would hurt his body. But now, now that the potion had done something so inexplicable, he would take it as a gift.

"He's my little boy," Severus all but murmured.

He glanced up at Tom's shocked face, feeling more joy than he thought he could. "He's our little boy! We can raised him as our own, no influence from that crazy old man!"

Tom took a moment to register what he had seen, and then couldn't help but get excited. It meant that Dumbledore wouldn't have anything to fight with. He'd have a hard time manipulating a child that had no idea who he was.

"Harry Riddle Snape. We can change his name, make it official so that he doesn't even recognize someone else as his parents." His eyes were glittering, only more so when Severus shook his head.

"Harry Snape Riddle. I want people to hear his name and understand that he is not to be messed with. I want people to know he belongs to the dark lord." He was proud to call Tom Riddle his husband, and he would make sure that Harry would call the older man his father.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently, shocked.

"Absolutely," was Severus' instant reply.

He leaned in, kissing Tom on the lips when the dark lord grinned. "Harry, he's our son." He wrapped an arm around Severus, finding everything to be amazing.

"Draco," Severus turned towards his godson who had been quiet. "He's officially family. You're to be like an older brother to him, do you understand?"

The blond smirked, looking completely at ease. "As if that wouldn't happen." He rolled his eyes and grabbed Hermione, who was openly staring at the little child. "Let's finish making supper. We'll leave these two to take care of Harry."

Watching as the couple left the room, Severus turned his attention back to the child in his arms. With a wave of his free hand, the room quickly rearranged itself into what it had looked like before the explosion. The magic had been dire, it was no surprise the child was tired.

He moved forward, gently placing the now two-year old on the bed. He was glad to see Harry curl up into the covers, his little thumb going into his mouth.

Severus took a seat on the bed, mimicking the position they had been in earlier. He watched as Tom did the same, both glancing down at the practical baby on the bed.

"Our son," he murmured softly.


	7. Chapter 7: Daddy

**Chapter 7: Daddy**

Harry had not woken in two days. Severus had begun to lose his mind, while Tom had simply stated that the child was likely having to recover from such powerful magic that had transformed his body again. On an average wizard, the magic would have taken its toll. On someone whom already had been changed, it would take longer.

It had taken some convincing, but Severus had finally been pulled from the child's bedside and put onto his own transfigured bed. The man had protested the entire time, unable to hide his fear that something would happen to his chance at redeeming himself to a child he had once lost.

Hermione and Draco had taken permanent residence downstairs. They had decided to help, plus it gave the brilliant witch an excuse to rake through the library resources in hopes of finding a way to keep Harry completely away from Dumbledore's influence.

With Hermione and Tom settled in the library, both quietly reading, Draco had taken watch of the sleeping child. The two had settled their difference (more specifically, Tom) when they had realized that with her help, the dark lord could get a majority of the wizarding world to follow him. In fact, she had been a huge reason as to why people had realized that Dumbledore wasn't as innocent as he had claimed.

Leaning slightly over the sleeping child, Draco cast a quiet glance towards his godfather before running a hand over the boy's forehead. The scar was present, although it had faded drastically with time and the amount of magic that had been forced on Harry.

It would never really go away. But it would be a reminder of what they had endured.

"I'm going to be the best older brother you'll ever have Harry," he murmured gently to the child. "The git is going to have a cow when he finds out you're alive, and I'm going to make sure you prefer me over him." He stated confidently.

Draco had already decided that he would get the child to favor him. It would irk a lot of Harry's former friends when they discovered that he wanted to constantly be around his former childhood enemy.

He ran another hand through the boy's hair, freezing when a little yawn broke through and two hands moved up to rub at closed eyes. Draco immediately tensed, eyes wide and mouth frozen as green clashed with silver blue. "Harry," his face broke out into a wide smile. "Good morning kiddo."

The little boy sat up, his brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the man that was leaning above him. "Do you remember me, kiddo? I'm Draco," the blond continued.

Harry frowned, but it quickly turned into a smile as he clumsily reached forward to the blond. "Dwayco!" He replied joyously. "Pick up!" He commanded in the same tone of voice.

The blond laughed, reaching forward and lifting little Harry into his lap. He didn't care of the noise woke Severus, in fact, he hoped it did. The man had been extremely worried. "And who's that over there?" Draco pointed to Severus, who had somehow continued to sleep. The man must have really exhausted himself.

"That's your daddy, can you say daddy?" He wasn't going to give the child enough time to change his mind. They would teach him the right terms for the right people immediately.

"Daddy!" Harry grinned as he pointed at Severus, then turned to face Draco. "I'm hungwy!"

"Of course you are," Draco stood, Harry settled firmly in his arms. "Why don't we take you to get some food while your daddy naps, okay?" He didn't wait for a response from the exuberant child, instead carrying him into the hall.

The little boy didn't seem at all upset about leaving his father behind. Instead, those beautiful emerald eyes that had been unclear the day before were now focused and intent. Despite being young, it appeared as if the child hadn't forgotten that he had been blind for some time, as he carefully took in the details of the area.

It wasn't until they passed a painting of old Azkaban that Harry had any reaction at all. With a yelp the child buried his face in Draco's shoulder, head shaking back and forth as if he remembered exactly what the dark figures in the painting represented.

"It's okay Harry," Draco rubbed the child's back, making a mental note to hide the painting the moment he had the opportunity to do so.

"You're alright," he continued gently. "Breathe for me sweety."

When the little boy finally seemed to calm, the blond continued on his way. He took them directly into the kitchen, glad to see that despite Hermione's presence the house elves had returned. She was a force to be reckoned with, and while some of her ideas had been taken to heart, the creatures still loved to serve.

"Can we have some milk?" He sat Harry down in a high chair, sitting himself right next to the boy. "And maybe some… how about something healthy?" He realized he didn't quite know what to feed the little boy next to him.

A sippy cup filled with milk appeared in front of Harry, the child instantly grabbing the drink. Draco was never gladder for the sippy cup lid, as he knew instantly that the little boy would have made a huge mess if he had been given the chance.

A simple plate of fruit and toast appeared in front of the toddler. Instantly, Harry put the cup down (although it was now on its side) and stuck a grape into his mouth. The clothing he'd worn covered in food.

Draco didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the child's appearance. Instead, he chose to sip on a cup of tea and allow Harry to eat. There was no fuss over what he ate, and that meant to the male that at least the boy wouldn't make too much trouble where most children might.

It wasn't until about fifteen minutes into the meal that Draco realized his mistake. A huge bang sounded from the hall before panicked voices and running feet echoed through the room. He hadn't told anyone where he was going.

With a wince he hoped that Tom wouldn't send a crucio his way. Even Harry had stopped eating, his little hands now playing with the left over grapes so that they looked more like mush. His eyes had turned towards the door, however, focusing on the sounds coming their way.

When the door banged up, Draco used his very Slytherin nonchalant looks to peer at the group. Hermione stood behind a panicked looking Severus, while Tom seemed like he was ready to commit murder.

"Draco," Severus growled out. However, his attention didn't stay on the blond long when the toddler on the chair spoke.

"Daddy!" he cried happily. His hands, which were still covered in the mashed grapes, flew into the air. It took all of Draco's will power to hide his smirk as the content of the meal flew right on Tom's face.

"Daddy!" Harry cried again, reaching towards Severus as if the man had been in his life the whole time. "Pick up!" He commanded of the stunned potions master.

"He woke up only a little bit ago," Draco explained, grabbing a napkin off the table and proceeding to wipe the hands that had not relented in reaching out for the professor. "We didn't want to wake you, so I got him some foo-"

Draco was cut off as a hand came forward and slapped over the back of his head. He yelped, glaring at his fiancée who seemed just as glad to glare back at him. "We need to make sure his system is okay before you put food into him, git!" She growled.

Draco paled, watching as Severus lifted Harry without carrying that there would be half the breakfast smeared on his robes.

"Daddy!" Harry cooed, his hands wrapping firmly into the man's robes as he curled into his hold. In fact, the potions professor seemed to have forgotten they were in the room at all, his focus on the little child in his arms.

"That's right Harry," Severus murmured. "I'm your Daddy. I won't let anything harm you."

"Tom is your papa, can you say papa?" He turned and pointed towards the seething brunette. It seemed that Harry's presence was what was keeping Draco from getting hexed as they didn't want to frighten the small child. "Say, Papa."

Harry glanced at the dark lord, his cheek still rested softly on Snape's chest. He didn't seem like he'd do as asked, until finally he spoke gently. "Papa?"

It appeared that the deathly aura Tom was giving to Draco had been felt by the child, who seemed afraid of what he would do if the man turned his attention on the toddler.

Forcing himself to calm down, Tom turned towards the child though he didn't bother to mask his red eyes. With a small smile he nodded, "good boy, Harry."

The child, seemingly loving the praise, grinned and repeated the phrase a few times. It threw everyone off, however, when he glanced at Hermione and spoke without being prompted. "Mione!"

He knew her name.

Everyone stood frozen for a moment before Tom spoke. "Do you know Hermione, Harry?"

The little boy seemed confused why everyone looked so shocked, before he once more glanced at Hermione's frozen form.

"Best fwiend!" He laughed when Hermione's jaw dropped open. "Mione!" He shrieked in delight, loving the strange reaction he was receiving from the group.

"He… research." Hermione started a thought and then changed it quickly, shaking her head. "Come on Draco," she grabbed the frozen blond's hand. "Let's go the library, they'll take care of Harry and join us there."

She waved at Harry, who waved back, before all but dragging her fiancé from the room. She was also glad the Slytherin had known to keep his mouth shut, no longer within targeting range for any major spells.

It didn't surprise her, however, when Draco yelped and small green circles covered his skin. Apparently they weren't far away that he didn't get at least one hex. And by the looks of things, Tom hadn't been the one to cast the hex.

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione continued down the hall. Only stopping once when Draco insisted they take down a painting and hide it. He had instantly begun to complain about the skin blemishes, which only earned a fond eye roll. He was a prat, but she loved the stupid git. She was only glad that Ron hadn't held it against her for as long as she had thought. In fact, it had come as a shock to most that the redhead was going to be Draco's best man. But then again, a lot had changed since Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Ideas are welcome, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm literally writing this by the seat of my pants whenever I have a chance. It's short, but hopefully we'll have more Harry interaction now that he's awake. :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Terrible Two

**Chapter 8: Terrible Two**

Carrying Harry down the hall, the men watched the little boy for any adverse reactions to the spell that had been cast upon him. Considering they too had been worried about what the spell could do, it seemed like the child was doing fine in their possession.

While he hadn't lifted his head from his perch on Severus' shoulder, the green eyes had peered at all the surrounding paintings. He also seemed a little leery of Tom, even though he didn't fight the man's presence.

The only things keeping the dark lord from turning foot and heading to the library to check up on the spells was that his husband needed him, and that Granger soon-to-be Malfoy would most definitively be doing the research herself.

Reaching their bedroom, Severus cleared the room and moved directly to the bathroom. Tom paused only to conjure soft black slacks, a cotton shirt, and a green pullover. The dragon pattern on the bottom of the sweater was enchanted to breathe fire, to walk around the bottom from front to back.

Little Harry would love it. Plus, it was the Slytherin colors. Another thing the dark lord hoped to change, the child's preference of toys. He'd noticed that Harry had left behind the stuffed lion without noticing, and figured he'd let the child pick out a new toy. In fact, it was likely better as the thing had probably been enchanted in some way by Dumbledore.

With a flick of his wrist he performed some wandless magic, banished the toy to a different location from the bed.

By the time Tom had made it into the bathroom, Harry was already splashing in the tub. His hair was covered in suds from the child shampoo, and his little hands clutched at a ball that he threw in and out of the water.

Severus kneeled next to the tub, water had already soaked his robes although he didn't seem to care about it. Instead, his hands were brushing the child, getting any dirt off of him. Severus was also taking the moment to check Harry over for any signs of abuse or hurt. He didn't trust Dumbledore as far as he could throw him…. Physically anyway.

"Close your eyes," he commanded softly. Harry instantly did, sputtering when water still landed on his face despite his father's hand on his forehead to stop some of the flow.

"Daddy!" Harry whined.

Opening his eyes, Harry glanced over to see Tom standing behind his father. When the little child realized that Tom still had some of the food on his robes, he raised a hand and instantly water sprayed the dark lord.

"Diwty!" Harry exclaimed. "Papa clean!"

Severus had twisted from his kneeling position on the floor. He would reprimand Harry, but he couldn't help but withhold a chuckle at the look of shock on Tom's face. Apparently their boy would grow strong, as his accidental magic seemed strong. If not on purpose.

"Clean!" Harry squeaked, clapping his hands happily before turning back to his toy as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Tom finally snapped out of his stupor to wave his wand and dry himself and a quick scourgify to clean himself and the room. He then turned to grab a towel and held his hands out to take Harry from the tub.

Seeing the movement, Severus finished the child's hair and lifted Harry into the waiting towel. He was glad to see that Tom didn't seem disturbed by the child's messy self. Instead, the dark lord nodded for his husband to take a quick shower himself before carrying Harry to the toilet and sitting down. He began to dry and dress the giggling child as his husband stepped behind the curtain and got himself clean.

"So Harry," Tom spoke gently. It was a tone that hadn't been heard by anyone but Severus. "Why don't we go flying today?" He asked gently.

"Fly?" Harry's big green eyes looked up at his papa, the child having settled on the dark lords lap.

"No," came the strict voice from Severus. "No flying. Not yet."

Tom frowned, knowing how worried his husband was about his child's health. Harry was new in their life, despite everything in the past, and Severus would want to keep him safe and healthy. Chances were the man would be overprotective considering he'd lost Harry for several years, believing him dead.

"Daddy!" Harry understood the term no. His quivering lips and big eyes turned to the curtain.

"No," Severus repeated.

There was a reason the age was known as the terrible twos, as instantly what had been a calm child turned into a screaming banshee. Harry's face turned red as he threw his tantrum, struggling to get out of Tom's arms.

With a growl the dark lord stood up, "stop this now Harry, or you'll get a time out. If you don't stop then, you'll get a spanking!"

"No!" He got back from the screaming child, who now looked so red in the face they were worried he wasn't even breathing.

"Time out!" Tom carried the child from the room and put him in the corner of the room. He pressed the boy's nose right into the wall and spoke calmly. "Five minutes," he stepped back and crossed his arms.

Harry, as stubborn as his father, turned and crossed his arms. He refused to listen to the dark lord, instead moving forward. "No!"

Severus had followed them into the room, donning his slacks as he hadn't had time for more. "Harry, listen to your papa."

"No!" Harry stuck his tongue out at the older man. "No!"

With a frustrated sigh Severus turned the child again, only to have Harry squirm away and glower at them from a few steps away.

Tom, having had enough, walked up to the child and delivered a quick smack to his behind. He wasn't surprised when the little boy yelped and started to cry, which only sent him into the corner. Both men left the sniffling child in the corner for five minutes before Severus grabbed him.

"Are you going to listen to daddy?" Severus was crouched on the child's level. When he got a sniffle and a nod, he pulled Harry into his arms to hug him.

"Why don't we go pick out a new toy?" He suggested gently, glad when the little boy didn't argue and simply allowed his father to pick him up.

"Harry," he murmured. "What's your favorite animal?" He wanted to change the subject. While Harry was still learning, they didn't have to focus on a problem forever.

Knowing he'd get the brunt of the child's fear if he didn't do something, Tom stepped forward and took the boy into his own arms. "Harry," he murmured. Using a hand he lifted the child's face to stare up into his own eyes.

"Papa loves you very much. But you have to listen when we say no, okay?" He waited until he got another sniffle and a slight nod before letting go of the boy's face.

He turned towards Severus, allowing Harry to lay his head to rest on the man's shoulder. "Why don't we go to the garden? We won't go… F.L.Y.I.N.G. but we can play with a snitch." He was glad the child couldn't spell.

Severus nodded, only happy to see that his husband was actively being a good parent rather than fighting the situation. While they were close to the holidays and the men were pretty free on their time, soon both would have to start working again. Fortunately, the potion's lab had an area that could contain his child for the day. And Tom had grown a little soft and would give people days off when it came to the holidays.

They took the boy into the indoor garden, one that was enchanted to keep plants year round. And while part of the garden was completely off limits to Harry (as most things in the place were there for Severus' potions) it had enough room for him to run.

Setting the two year old down (whom appeared to have forgotten about his punishment), he watched as the child instantly started to wander to the flowers.

Summoning a small chest, Tom reached in and picked up a ball the size of his hand. It was a practice snitch for little ones, and never flew too far from the child as they wouldn't be able to fly after the enchanted ball.

"Harry," Tom murmured softly.

When the child turned to the two of them, he released the ball. Instantly Harry's face lit up as he gave chase, running into the garden with reckless abandon.

Grabbing Severus by the forearm the dark lord led his husband to a set of chairs, a set of tea instantly filling on the table before them. "Relax, he's alright. The worst thing he can get into is behind us, and we won't let him go that way."

"But what if he falls? What if he cuts himself?" Severus was trying to keep track of the larger golden ball floating around the garden.

"Then you get a chance to be a mother hen, settle down, husband." Tom handed the man a cup of tea and also turned his attention to the ball. While he looked relaxed, if anything happened to the child he'd lose it. Severus had been in enough pain, it would not happen again.

The two finally relaxed, hearing the giggling. However, both men soon became concerned when silence followed. Severus was going to stand when a very happy Harry bound out from the bushes on their right, Tom quickly hiding that he had pulled out his wand.

"Daddy! Papa!" In the child's hands that were now covered in dirt, two large flowers.

The little boy ambled his way to the front of the chairs and held out the flowers. One to Severus, one to Tom. His little eyes had lit up as if he were handing them the world.

"Hawwy found pwetty!" He exclaimed, glad when Severus reached forward and took both flowers. He then proceeded to climb into Tom's lap, who barely had time to set down his tea.

"Thank you Harry, I love it." Severus wasn't quite sure what to say, shocked that his child seemed so sensitive.

Tom nodded when the child looked at him for confirmation, before cheering and hugging the dark lord. His hands were again cleaned by magic along with Tom's robes.

"Excuse me, sir." A squeaky voice interrupted the quiet moment between the trio. A house elf stood by the table, its big ears twitching as it tried not to stare at the little boy.

"A visitor is here to see you sir, would you like Ixy to bring him to the garden?" Unlike what Harry had seen growing up, the house elf was well dressed. Looking clean and healthy. Hermione had had some affects.

"Who is it Ixy?" Severus drawled.

"'Tis the wolf and his dog sir," the elf squeaked.

Severus groaned, Tom rolled his eyes, and Harry clapped his hands in excitement at the thought of meeting a canine or two.

* * *

 _I got excited, notice the chapter title has more than one meaning? ;)_


	9. Chapter 9: Moony and Padfoot

**Chapter 9: Moony and Padfoot**

Tom stood, hooking Harry on his hip as he went. While they were trying to keep the child hidden from the public until they were sure all traces of Dumbledore were gone, it would be hard to keep the two men from recognizing the child's scent.

If the dog didn't sniff it out, the werewolf would do so rather quickly.

Snape inwardly cursed, having forgotten that the friendly terms with the two men meant brewing Wolfsbane potion for the wolf. He had a good stock, so it wasn't like he was out. However, he also hadn't wanted them finding out about Harry so soon.

Shaking his head, the man turned and stared as the door burst open. The sound startled the little boy, whom instantly grabbed onto Tom and buried his face into the dark lord's robes. The man would deny that he instantly hugged the child in return in comfort.

"Snivelus!" The cheerful voice cried. However, the voice was instantly followed by a yelp as the man's companion snapped his hand over his head.

"I mean, Severus," the voice had drooped, but the cheer was still evident as he spoke. "I heard it was tea time in the garden!"

Coming into view, Sirius Black was nothing like he had been when Harry had met him in Hogwarts. The man was still kindly looking, with a childlike demeanor and bright eyes. He had finally grown into the handsome man everyone had expected when he had been a teenager. His face was fully formed, his beard a light aftershave rather than a full mane.

His body was adorned and dark red robes, still a proud Gryffindor. A free Gryffindor.

Accompanying him was Remus Lupin, a man whom had also changed since the war had ended. The werewolf no longer walked as if the world rested solely on his shoulders. He had grown back the confidence he had had when he was part of the Marauders. The kindness, however, had only grown. Remus still donned scars from the time, but his demeanor was that of an intelligent bookworm. Much like Hermione.

"And did someone invite you?" Severus drawled lazily, his voice that of when he had taught at Hogwarts.

"Well…" Sirius shrugged, not hesitating as he moved forward and whisked himself a cup. He instantly poured sugar into the concoction, making it super sweet before he'd even take a sip. A wave of his wand conjured a chair just in time to catch him.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Remus began. "It seems as if I've run out of my supply of Wolfsbane, and heard you were home."

The man turned warm eyes towards the two men, and froze. His mouth dropped open as he beheld the child that still remained burrowed into Tom's shoulder. It was evident that the man wasn't going to hide his reaction, his nose twitching as he took a whiff of the room.

It was with quick thought that Tom shook his head gently, Severus casting a silencing charm on the man so that he would not startle the two year old more than they already had.

Sirius, curious on what was happening, finally glanced up from his cup of sugar to see Remus seemingly having a silent freak out. With a frown he followed the man's gaze to the little boy held tightly in the dark lord's arms. He narrowed his eyes, taking in the small body and dark black hair.

The child was pale, from what he could see. Sirius had also learned the hard truth about Harry Potter, and his true origins. Still, the man had vowed to watch after his godson, even if Severus decided he would no longer be of use. It was partially why they had come to a truce, both men loved the missing boy.

But it couldn't be, could it? Surely the child had been killed!

With a frown in his brow Sirius set the cup on the table and did as Remus had, taking a whiff of the room. And was subjugated to the silencing charm immediately.

It took a good five minutes before both men managed to stop freaking out. Tom had taken a seat with the child and started to murmur to him. He'd even cast a ward around himself and the boy so that the two men wouldn't try to grab him in their panicked joy.

Glancing at his husband, Severus threw a silencing charm over the small ward, hoping to have a conversation with just the two men so that Harry would not hear it.

Taking a seat he turned and conjured a chair for Remus, watching as the two men finally deflated enough to stare at him. Both were obviously interested in finding out what had happened since they had last seen the married couple.

Not taking the silencing charm off, Severus nodded. "It's him. It's Harry." His confirmation didn't go without a few tears welling in all their eyes, although none but Remus would ever admit to it.

"He was tracked down when he spoke the old fool's name. By the time we got to him, he had been de-aged and blind." He explained.

Severus finally removed the charm when he noticed Remus trying to ask a question, allowing even the now silent Sirius to make sound.

"Blind? How… what happened? Can he see now?" He sounded furious. "Did that old goat hurt him further?"

Severus shook his head. "As far as we know, the blindness may have been cast before Harry disappeared. remembers the boy screaming when he was taken away from them about his eyes hurting. But he was de-aged by Dumbledore. The man was trying to mold him."

"He can't be older than three!" Sirius exclaimed, also obviously angry.

"Two, actually." Severus confirmed. "But he was a little older when we found him. I used an old potion to bring back his eyesight, the magic de-aged him again."

Remus frowned, "but is he alright? Did it have any negative impact on his health?" The man was shaking to examine the child from head to toe, but knew that he wouldn't get a chance to do so without gaining some sort of trust.

"He'll be fine, as far as our observations have gone, he doesn't remember Dumbledore. He had a small reaction to Ms. Granger, but that didn't last long." He tipped his head to glance at Tom.

"Please speak softly, and don't rush him. My son has just come back to our world, and he may not remember you at all." He waved a hand, undoing the wards and silence around his husband and child.

Tom was the first to speak, hand rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. "Harry, why don't you meet your uncles?"

The child had pulled back from the man's shoulder, but hadn't had the courage to turn and see what had made such a loud bang when entering the garden. With some hesitation, he listened to his papa and turned, green eyes taking in the two obviously nervous men.

"Hi Harry," Remus spoke gently. "I'm Remus Lupin, but you can call me Moony." He lifted a hand and was surprised to see the child flinch, not missing the looks tossed over Harry's head between the two fathers.

"I don't mean any harm, I'm your uncle Moony. I'll always be here for you kiddo." He explained softly.

Sirius was next, giving a similar introduction but using his own Padfoot nickname. The child finally spoke, his face scrunched in concentration as he tried out the new words. Moony was spoken easily and brought a huge smile to Remus' face. Padfoot, however, quickly turned into _Paddyfoo_ in which Severus promptly hid a laugh with a cough.

"That's right Harry," Remus encouraged.

Per usual, it was Sirius who became the child faster than the eye could blink. His hands reached into his robes and he pulled out a hexagon shaped box. "Do you want a chocolate frog?" He asked the child.

"No chocolate," Severus instantly ordered.

It was too late, Sirius had already opened the box and watched as the enchanted candy made a jump for it. Harry clapped, forgetting his shyness of the newcomers as he reached forward trying to clasp the frog in his hands.

Grabbing too hard, the thing mushed in his hands. Harry stared at it wide eyed, looked between the men in the room, and began to bawl.

Sirius panicked, while Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed the man by the scuff of his robes. "How about we plan on doing dinner tonight?" He turned to Severus, "you wouldn't mind right? I'd love to spend some time with him."

Severus, whom had now started to calm down the child to no avail, simply nodded and withheld a sigh as the werewolf took the squirming dog away. If it hadn't been for Lupin, he'd had never agreed to making peace with the dog.

"I Keda it!" Harry shrieked, after the two fathers tried persistently to calm him. "I keda it!" He screamed again.

There was a moment's pause as Tom listened to the word, but then he glanced at his husband in a frown. "Harry, what do you mean by Keda?"

The male didn't like this, if he was thinking correctly, the boy knew of a curse he had never been taught. Not even as a teenager had Harry used the killing curse, so what was going on?

"I keda ribbit!" Harry wailed again.

Risking going into the mind of a toddler, Tom delved into the memories that might be bringing up the word. What he received shook him to the core.

Harry wasn't remember his former life as a teenager fighting a war, he was remember his time in the muggle world. Albus, a man claiming to be working for the light, had taken the small child into the upstairs room where he had leashed several animals.

He had then explained to Harry that the animals were bad, and Harry had to punish them. When the old man had been met with resistance, he had lost his temper. A hand had wacked at the child's face, throwing him to the ground. A wand had pointed, a green light had flashed, and the animals were dead.

Looking frustrated, the man would turn to Harry and murmur _Obliviate_ before carrying the child downstairs. It had happened too many times for one of the spells to not mess up.

Coming back to the present, Tom realized that Harry was now sniffling himself to sleep on his chest. Not letting go of the little boy he looked up at Severus, mentally throwing the images at his husband. It was no surprise when Severus fell on the chair beside him, tears brimming the corner of his eyes even as hatred and anger shined brightly in their depths.

"I'll… I'll…" He started, not wanting to startle Harry.

"I'll help you," Tom stated. "Until he wishes it to end, and we refuse. He'll wish he never did this."

Cradling Harry in his arms, the dark lord stood and followed Severus from the garden. The house elf would clean up the mess.

Instead of heading towards the room, they started towards the library, glad to hear that Draco wasn't complaining loudly enough to startle the little child awake.

Stepping into the room, they noticed the blond was sprawled out on an arm chair, Hermione in his lap as she read book to book in her research. When she glanced up, she frowned at how pale both men appeared to look. She had news, and she wasn't sure how they would take it.

Judging by the tear streaked face of little Harry Potter, she was sure both mean would be beyond angry. Perhaps delivering the news while Tom was holding the child would save them some damager?

With a deep breath she spoke gently, so as to not wake Harry. "Harry wasn't blinded when he was taken away, I found… I found the curse. And you're not going to like it."


	10. Chapter 10: Occisum

**Chapter 10:** **Occísum**

Not wanting to put Harry down, but fearing that he'd wake him in his rage, Tom placed the child on the plush sofa. He quickly conjured a blanket and tucked the toddler in, frowning when he noticed the child didn't seem to be settling down.

Severus stepped forward, conjuring a plush green dragon that he placed under the boy's arm. When Harry instantly snuggled into the creature's fur, settling down, he stepped back.

The entire room took a moment to watch the child sleep, Tom removing his shoes and sending them off with an elf to be put away. The peace didn't last long, as both men turned their attention to the silent witch.

Casting a silencing charm around Harry, Tom took a seat in a nearby armchair to look at the witch and her fiancé. "What did you find?"

Hermione took a moment to glance at both men. They were stoned faced, looking as if they were ready for the entire world to come crashing down. She couldn't believe the information when she had first come across it either, but the curse was something so uncommon and cruel that it was hard to believe a man she had once respected would do it.

Burrowing close to Draco, whom instantly wrapped his arms around her in reassurance, she looking down at the old book in front of her. Clearing her throat twice, Hermione began to read.

"The curse of _occísum_ should be used with caution. The creator of this curse is unknown, but the effects are irreversible to some degree. When cast, both the castor and the victim will receive an extent of this curse." She cautioned a look up, trembling slightly at the look of pure hatred on the dark lord's face.

This was what made the man so frightening, how he was rumored to be. Moving closer to Draco for the comfort the blond provided, she continued reading.

"The victim will be blinded and de-aged. At this point, the child's memories will be repressed. The victim will be cursed to live the worst moments of his former life each night." A crack sounded in the room, Severus' hand had snapped a glass ornament on the table beside him. The former professor ignored his bleeding hand. It was only Draco's nudge that allowed Hermione to continue reading, even if her voice shook.

"If someone finds a way to bring the victim's eyesight back, it will be impossible to bring them back from the de-aging curse. If a powerful castor manages to break the nightmares, the child will still grow with some irrational fears of things that affected him from his former life. The victim may still experience nightmares. If sight is returned, there will be a fifty percent chance that it will be taken in the span of the victim's next ten years of life. There is never a true cure for the curse of _occísum_.

The castor will receive some of the pain they have cast on the victim. While this may be little, depending on the victim's past, this can also be debilitating depending on the victim's life."

She shut the book gently, trembling at the thought that Harry had been hurt by someone who they had trusted so much.

Pulling her legs up so that she was completely in Draco's lap, she chanced a look at the two men sitting across from them.

Severus appeared as if he wanted to hurl every item in the library into the wall. The hand that had been bleeding from the ornament seemed to be gushing blood, the glass now squeezed tightly in his fist. The puddle starting underneath his hand was an indication of just how angry the man was.

The dark lord, however, was an entirely different story. He sat completely still, as if a statue. The lack of movements were dangerous, it meant the man was beyond angry. Nobody daring to speak and break the heavy silence that had followed the information from the book.

"I want him found," the voice was almost a whisper. It was dark and filled with such anger that even the hair on Draco's arms stood up.

"I want him found alive," Severus turned to Tom, standing. "He will be tortured, by my hand."

The man released the glass, allowing it all to fall to the floor. It was the movement that had the dark lord looking up, his own expression murderous. Without a word his hand shot out, grabbing Draco's arm and throwing he tip of his wand to the dark mark.

The blond was surprised at the lack of pain, the spell stronger than he could ever remember it being. "Hermione, you will remain with Harry."

There was no arguing with the dark lord, whom had now stood and all but thrust Draco up, Hermione barely managing to catch her feet. "We have a meeting, now." He hissed the words in anger, looking for all the world as if he were ready to murder someone on the spot.

Without another word he swept from the room, Severus taking a glance at his son to make sure he was safe and asleep before following. Draco, looking a bit pale but serious, nodded at Hermione before following. Despite his normal prat attitude, the male had truly grown up and knew when things were serious. He'd even honed some Gryffindor bravery from his new friends.

Hermione, watching as the group left the room with a click of the door, turned to face the sleeping child. She gave the boy a warm smile, moving to sit next to the sofa and summoning one of the books from the shelf.

"I'm so sorry Harry," the girl whispered, before silently enjoying Harry's company and reading.

* * *

Stepping into the oval room, Voldemort, for that was whom he was at the moment, glowered at the hundreds of followers. His inner circle stood nearest his chair. He recognized Lucius Malfoy as he raised a brow at his son, whom had moved and stood next to his father.

Since his takeover, many people had taken the dark mark, but the ones that currently stood in the room were the most loyal. Ones that would do anything for the dark lord in order to keep their wizarding world the same.

"The senile wizard has gone too far!" He announced, watching as two redheads shuffled uneasily nearby. His foul mood was obvious and frightening, even if it had been a long time since he had crucio'd anyone without cause.

"I want him found!" He growled. "I want him found now!" He demanded again.

It was silent before one of the circle stood forward, Severus tightening his hold on the chair. The potions master stood behind Voldemort, his new place as the man's husband. "My lord," the man almost took a step back as the furious eyes turned to face him. "If you don't mind my lord, what has happened?"

While they had been searching for Dumbledore since his disappearance, this new determination was new. Obviously, something had sparked the anger.

"Do you question me, Rodolphus?" Came the hissed reply.

Instantly the man shook his head, stepping back in fear that the man they had known before the takeover had returned. Everyone knew that Voldemort was dangerous, but no one had seen it in a long time.

"Good. Find Albus Dumbledore, I want him alive." He hissed. "Dismissed, all of you."

The death eaters did not stick around to see what might happen, all disappearing. Even the inner circle was gone, minus Draco whom was quite aware of what was going on. He refused to tell his father, even as he felt the questioning eyes of the man before he'd apparated away.

* * *

 _It's short but it's something ;)_


	11. Chapter 11: Scary Man

**Chapter 11: Scary Man**

Routine had settled in the manor.

The benefit of having so many people working in the Ministry was the ability to change up schedules as necessary. Hermione and Draco had taken to staying in the manor to help raise Harry safely away from prying eyes.

Hermione had taken morning duty, whisking the child to the library or the new playroom after breakfast. Despite his age, Harry really loved the stories in the books and would generally sit still for the girl.

After lunch, Severus would come up from the potions lab and take over the child's care so Hermione could go to her job at the ministry. Draco would join an hour before their dinner was served, and Tom and Hermione would return from the ministry together. Sirius and Remus visited frequently.

Thus far there hadn't been any reactions that raised alarm from Harry's curse, but the habits were hard to miss. The child feared being dunked under the water, as if they would drown him for fun if given the chance. A few portraits of larger set men had to be hidden from view, as Harry would always bury his face in the robes of whomever was closest. Although the child found magic fascinating, he would flinch whenever a wand was pointed his way. This was proven when he'd taken a health exam.

Harry was also desperately attempting to be independent.

The amount of time outs that had been given were astounding. Harry often fighting to do things on his own, even when he didn't know what he was doing.

Due to the lack of reaction from the child, most of the death eaters breathed easier as their dark lord stepped back from breathing down their necks. While Dumbledore was still a priority, he was no longer the singular focus.

Five years had passed but a lot of work still went into managing the wizarding world.

In fact, this was the first weekend since they had received Harry that both Tom and Severus wouldn't have to work. It was December, and everyone wanted the child to have the best holiday.

Stepping from the floo after an extremely long day, Tom sighed at the darkness in the hall. He'd asked Hermione to warn everyone he'd be home late, so it was no surprise everyone was asleep. It surprised him that he felt a pang in his chest from not hearing Harry's little voice calling for his papa. Tom was taken with the boy.

A rare storm had hit the manor that night, the soft pattering of the rain against the window soothing. It was clear way to snow, and soon there would be no turning the little boy away from going out in the cold.

Handing his things to a house elf that had appeared, he made his way to the kitchen, a little surprised to find a small light shining out.

Severus looked up from where he was reading, a smile lifting the corner of his lips. "You're home."

The red eyes warmed at the sight, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his husband's mouth before turning to the plate that had popped up on the table. Tomato soup and a grilled cheese. He raised a brow and glanced at an amused Severus.

"Harry convinced the house elves to make it again. He said the cheesy bread and red foodwas yummy." He snorted, "as soon as he can start talking coherently we're going to have to be vigilant. He's definitively showing his Slytherin traits."

Tom grinned, sitting at the chair and starting on the meager meal. A light dinner was good with how late it had been.

"I told Harry that we're going to put up decorations tomorrow. He was so excited it took an extra hour to put him into bed."

Again Severus snorted, earning a laugh from his husband who never imagined his life would be so cozy. To think that a child he had tried so hard to kill was going to be the one to make everything feel like his dreams had come true. A family, the wizarding world as his feet, love, and respect.

"Well, that means he'll be up early. Should we go to bed?" He stood, the small bowl of soup gone as he stuck the melted cheese in his mouth. Taking the other man's hand the two excited the kitchen, walking towards their room.

"Papa!" The little voice was unexpected, making both men jump and remove their wands. "Daddy!" The voice screamed again.

Spinning in his step Severus felt his shoulders droop as he noticed the little boy all but running towards them. However, he noticed that the child's eyes were red, tear tracks marking his little cheeks.

Tom crouched, opening his arms to catch the boy and lift him up. Immediately the child stuck his face into the man's robes, his little body shaking terribly as he started to cry again.

Frowning but following after Severus, the men turned on the dim lights in their room and closed the door. The little child allowed himself to be passed to Severus so that the other man could change into his night robes.

Severus took his little boy to the bed, settling Harry on his lap as he put his back to the headboard. Harry had seemed to calm down, his big green eyes twinkling as he finally gazed up at his father. A hand rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"What happened little one?" Severus spoke gently.

"Scary man!" Harry pointed at the door, towards his own room. "Scary man! Daddy!"

Wondering if this had been another nightmare from the boy, Severus tilted his head. "What did the scary man look like?"

Harry paused, as if trying to process exactly what was asked. When he understood the child made a motion of a large beard. "Scary man has silly colors daddy! He say Harry bad! Take Harry away!" With a shake of his head the boy was crying again, burying his face in his father's robes as Tom returned.

Observing his family in the bed, Tom tilted his head at Severus.

"I think he dreamt of Albus," Severus explained.

However, the words were contradicted when Harry once more shook his head. "No daddy! No dream! Scary man!"

Tom froze, even Severus did, but it wasn't possible. Albus wouldn't be able to get past their wards. He pulled out his wand and made for the hall, wanting to check that everything was fine.

Finding Harry's room in disarray, he found nothing that would prove to be an indication of a wizard having entered. It had to be a nightmare.

With a sigh the man turned back to the door and froze, the cold breeze from the outside hitting him like a bag of bricks. Head turning to the side Tom froze when he noticed that the window to the room was open, and wet footsteps leading to the child's bed marked the carpet.

Cursing in every language he knew the dark lord flew into a frenzy. The grounds would be checked, the wards would be hardened, and he'd catch the dead wizard before he escaped.

With a grow that was without a doubt inhuman, the dark lord disappeared into a raged frenzy. It took nearly four hours before the house had been checked from top to bottom, every nook and cranny, every cupboard.

Albus was gone.

When Tom returned to the room it was to find that Harry had fallen asleep atop his husband's chest, little body curled tightly as if the lack of size would protect him. Instantly, as they two men made eye contact, they knew that Harry wouldn't be returning to his room for a while.

Quickly dressing for bed, the dark lord joined his husband, watching as Severus carefully placed the little black-haired boy between them. Instantly the child curled closer to his papa, a hand still holding his daddy's robes tightly.

"The man is deranged to target this family," Severus murmured softly. "If he ever comes near him again…." He trailed off, the threat evident without the words.

Tom reached an arm over the little boy, squeezing the man's arm in reassurance. However, the movement caused the child to groan between them, a little whimper. Both eyes traveled to the little boy, whom while asleep began to murmur.

"Daddy…. Papa….. pwease, no leave Harry! Pwease!" His little hands had tightened where they held onto Severus.

"Harry," Tom murmured gently, burying his face in the boy's hair. "Harry, we're right here. We'll never leave you."

Inching closer so that Harry had physical contact with both men, they both relaxed when the soft words from the dark lord appeased the boy. His body instantly relaxed, little face softening as he sunk further into sleep.

"I love you Harry," Severus whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as the lights of the room dimmed. While the night had been a bit frightening, they'd make the child forget it with the Christmas decorations. "I love you," Severus repeated.

* * *

 _Next chapter should be a little more happy! Hopefully more family time :)_


	12. Chapter 12: Decorations

**Chapter 12: Decorations**

Unlike what they had expected, the boy did not sleep in from his frightful night. In fact, Harry had shot up from the middle of their large bed and started to jump up and down as soon as he realized that his fathers were still slumbering.

Wide smile the child shook Severus by the shoulder, his bright green eyes sparkling in excitement. "Daddy!" He cried, "Daddy! Wake up!"

The Potions master groaned, refusing to get up. He was only shaken harder when he gave an indication that he was awake. "Tom, get your son," he grumbled softly.

A mild chuckle came from the dark lord, "before sunrise he's your son." Which only received a half snort half groan from Severus.

"If you can get your Papa up, I'll get up," Severus bargained.

There was a slight pause in the shaking as Harry processed what his daddy had offered. In the next second he was jumping on top of Tom with a battle cry, now calling for his papa to get up. With the precision that normally scared common wizards, the man struck. His hands wrapped around Harry's waist and threw the child against his chest. The covers served as a prison as Tom curled the both of them underneath, hands tickling the shrieking child.

When he finally stopped, Harry was still giggling. His little hands had come up to press against his Papa's chest, now firmly holding his sleeping robes. "What's got you up so early?" Red eyes peered down at the content child.

"Lights! Me want to put up lights!" Harry explained.

"It's _I want to put up lights_ Harry," Tom corrected gently.

Harry scrunched up his little face but didn't comment. Instead starting to move again in excitement. "Pwease get up! Please!" The slight change in letters was encouraging, but they wanted his grammar to improve as he grew.

With a fake sigh, Tom looked down at the little boy and sat up. His hands wrapped softly around Harry, the dark lord slid his legs from the bed. "We'll go put up the lights, but you need to get Draco and Hermione up. And ask the house elves for coffee," he explained gently.

In the span of a minute Harry had wiggled out of the bed with an excited squeal and screamed for Ixy to get breakfast ready. His little legs pumping as he sprinted from the room to go bombard his cousin down the hall.

Severus had slightly sat up, his eyes following the excited child with a raised brow. "He has too much energy in the morning."

Tom laughed, turning and leaning down to plant a solid kiss on the man's mouth. His body shifted, easily bringing him to tower over his husband. Both hands rested next to Severus' head, lower body resting against the man's own hips. Tom grinned at his husband, who still looked grouchy despite obviously being invited to one of their favorite activities.

"I can share some of my energy with you if you'd like," Tom murmured. He loved the way a light blush colored the man's face, the way he fought to hide just how turned on he was.

"The door's open, he could be back at any moment," Severus groaned.

"You forget," with a flick of his hand Tom performed wandless magic, the door gently shutting and locking. Wards instantly covered the room.

"But he needs to be watched, last night-" Severus was cut off by a high-pitched yelp down the hall, followed by the full belly laugh from Hermione.

"He's with his cousins, he'll be fine." Tom leaned down and planted a kiss on his husband's chin. Another wave of his hand set silencing charms up around the room. He grinned, wicked.

"Any more arguments?" His hips moved in a downward motion, getting the instant reaction from the body beneath him. Tom looked positively like the dark lord as he gained exactly what he wanted. "I didn't think so."

"But daddy and papa are awake!" Harry protested for the tenth time, pouting in the high chair Hermione had placed him in. His hair was wild from sleep, still sticking in every which direction. His pajamas and big green eyes making the child extremely huggable. He looked more like a upset kitten than the full grown wizard he once was.

"I know Harry, but they may be getting… dressed," Hermione explained, looking down at the little child. She wore her hair in a bun, pajamas a little more eloquent than the child. Unlike the rest of the household, whom had grown partial to green, she wore a deep red and gold. Her pajamas were stripped, the Gryffindor logo displayed proudly as a patch just above her heart. The only green had been the slippers she'd permanently stolen from Draco that kept her feet nice and warm.

Her fiancé, on the other hand, sat at the table cradling a cup of coffee. His silver blue eyes not once looking away from the glorious caffeine as he tried to wake himself. Unlike the two with him (whose hair had at least a few wisps loose if not completely messy) his hair was already fixed up. The male wore striped green pajamas, his feet bare as he refused to wear Gryffindor colors. The man could easily be dignified in his attire.

"I no dressed!" Harry argued again. "I here!" He threw a little fist down, the table jumping only slightly.

"It's I'm not dressed and I'm here, Harry." Hermione corrected gently. She placed some toast in front of Draco as the house elves started to fill the table with breakfast. "Your parents will be here soon, why don't you eat and be a good boy?"

"No!" Harry shrieked, arms crossing over his little chest as his lower lip trembled in a pout. "No, I want daddy!" His bright green eyes were turning bright, he was going to start bawling.

"Harry," Hermione tried to reason. Her tone had Draco sitting up, his eyes finally lifting from his drink to look at the little child. "Harry, you're okay. They're going to come down soon."

The tears finally fell, dripping in big rivers down the little boy's face. His mouth opened, and the wail came quickly, his face turning red as he screamed and cried. Hermione couldn't calm him down, no matter how much she tried. Draco had stood and lifted the child into his arms, not getting any reward for his efforts as the little boy wouldn't stop.

He threw a helpless look at Hermione, realizing that this wasn't one of the child's regular fits. Something was wrong. "Harry, they're coming," he repeated Hermione's words. The little boy only shook his head and continued to wail.

"Bad man scary! Daddy! I want Daddy!" He started to shake, his entire body trembling.

"Get my godfather, go!" Draco urged Hermione, rocking Harry as he realized the child was having such a panic that he was having a hard time breathing through his cries. Draco prayed Hermione would be quick, speaking soothing words that seemed to have no effect on the child.

"Harry," Severus appeared in the door, seemingly out of breath as he marched forward. He only wore his pants, as if he hadn't had time to dress before he had come to see his son. The man held out his arms, Harry practically jumping into the open invitation as his little hands grasped the man tightly in front of him.

"Daddy!" he buried his face in Severus' shoulder. His body still trembling although the fit was quickly dying down upon seeing his father in the room. Whatever had spooked Harry was easily soothed by the presence of his parent.

"It's okay," Severus brushed a hand over the child's crazy hair, repeating the motion over and over until Harry finally calmed down. His little body slumping as he relaxed against his father's soothing presence.

"Daddy not here, bad man come back," the child murmured. Instantly Severus' eyes shifted up, his body stiffening as he glanced at the two others in the kitchen. His fury was evident, so much so that Tom paused as he walked into the room to look at everyone in curiosity.

"Where was the bad man Harry?" His voice was soft, but there was a deadly undertone that only the adult could detect.

"No daddy, bad man come back with no daddy!" The child explained incoherently, moving up to look at the man in the face. "Daddy stay!"

Hermione stepped forward, clearing her throat to catch everyone's eyes. She only shifted a little to show she was uncomfortable with all eyes on her, but she thought she understood the child's explanation. "I think he's saying the bad man will come if you're not around…. Isn't that right Harry?" She smiled when the child nodded quickly in agreement.

Instantly it seemed like the room was breathing again, the explosion didn't happen as Severus started towards the table. "The bad man won't come into this house again," Severus explained. "He will stay away from you all. You don't have to be scared."

Harry only pouted and shook his head, holding onto his father harder. When Severus moved to put him in the high chair, it became clear that it wasn't going to be an option. Settling the boy on his lap, everyone took their seats. Tom had managed to throw on a dark green jumper with black slacks, looking handsome as he took a seat next to his husband.

"How about we eat now, hm?" He suggested to the child.

Draco had already moved back to his chair, sipping his coffee once again. His eyes focused over the cup to glance at the little boy, who had finally given up on his tears to settle down and relax in his father's lap. It was sad to see how scared Harry had become, that not even he could calm him down.

Just as they finally settled down, even the little boy agreeing to eat the food that Severus spooned into his mouth, a loud bang made a few of the occupants of the room jump. Remus stepped into the kitchen, shaking his head as he was followed by a grinning Sirius. The two seemed dressed comfortably, ready to spend a day lazing away.

"How's my little Prongslet?" Sirius asked, unaware of what had happened earlier.

"Paddy!" The little child cried in excitement, clapping his hands although he made no motion to go to the man. It was clear the fright from the former night had affected Harry more than they had originally suspected.

Remus, ever the observant one, threw a look at Severus who subtly shook his head. Later, they would speak of what had happened to the child. That was clear.

"We're here to help with the decorations for Christmas," Remus explained, taking an open seat next to Hermione as breakfast popped up in front of him. Sirius quickly joining when he realized he'd be getting fed.

"Lights!" Harry cheered, his back practically plastered to Severus' front.

The two men nodded, grinning broadly at the enthusiasm coming from the little boy. The only thing that distracted Harry was when Tom placed a toast with spread jam in front of him. "Something sweet," he suggested gently.

"Thank you, Papa!" The little boy chirped, learning manners from his constant guardians. The dark lord merely nodded, he wasn't as warm in front of the uncles. However, with everything that had happened he didn't want his child to be so scared.

Severus drank a cup of coffee over his son's head, knowing that he wouldn't be able to focus on his own breakfast until he was sure that his child was okay. He also made sure to place the cup far enough away from Harry so that the little boy wouldn't try to take a sip of the liquid.

They all silently wondered if the child would allow himself to be separated from his fathers. Life would be difficult otherwise.

* * *

The tree had to be put up by magic, Harry having squealed in excitement from Hermione's arms as he squirmed to get free. They had chopped it down from outside, Sirius having turned into his dog Animagus to animate the scared child.

Meanwhile, the house elves had taken it upon themselves to find every decoration they could possibly think of. It was only because of Harry's insistence that the family put up the ornaments together that everything wasn't done by magic.

Hermione had taken the task of showing the little one how to handle the ornaments, handing Harry the less fragile ones while the others took control of the glass balls. Tom had disappeared to get some hot chocolate for them all, and Severus sat on the ground going through various decorations.

"Harry," Sirius took the opportunity while Remus and Draco were distracted to slink over towards the child. "Want to pull a prank on your daddy?" He whispered.

Green eyes focused on the man, lips pouting. "Prank mean."

"It'll make your daddy laugh, want to do it?" Sirius grinned, still never truly letting go of the old school rivalry, even if the two men weren't trying to kill each other.

"Daddy laugh?" Harry looked intrigued, lifting himself up and away from Hermione, whom was trying to perfect the placement of each ornament on the tree. Sirius grinned, leaning down to whisper in the child's ear.

From his pocket, Sirius pulled out a small tube, a string attached to the side. It was a muggle confetti popper that the man had used magic to change. He held the object to Harry after instructing the boy not to pull the string until he was aiming the other end at his father.

He then pushed the toddler forward towards the man still sitting next to an open cardboard box. Trying his best to look innocent when Severus glanced up and noticed his proximity to Harry.

"Daddy!" Harry cried, smiling as he moved towards his father. His big green eyes glowed at the thought of making his dad laugh. He stumbled as he moved over a string of garland and fell into Snape's lap.

He gave a surprised shout, Severus moving to pick him up. The man flipped him to set him against his chest, and without thinking Harry accidently pulled the string on the object, aiming it directly at Sirius.

A huge popping sound filled the room before glitter and confetti flew from the object, painting the man who hadn't been able to dodge in bright pink. It was silent for only a moment, Harry shocked at the sound and curling so close to his father he may as well have not been there at all. But then Severus began to laugh. And it was contagious.

Sirius laughed. Hermione laughed. And Harry relaxed in the safety of his father's arms.


	13. Chapter 13: Sick

**Chapter 13: Sick**

Harry hadn't left the tree since they had completed it, his green eyes focused solely on the beautiful fairy lights that twinkled at him. They flickered on and off, as if winking at the mystified child. To his chest Harry clutched the green dragon that his father had conjured, feeling warm and safe. A few feet from where the boy sat was an empty mug, the remnants of hot chocolate still streaking the rim.

"Harry?" Hermione approached the little boy, making her presence known to the obviously distracted child. "Would you like to go outside?"

The two-year-old frowned, his head spinning to face the girl. It was obvious that the child was still fearful of what had happened, and didn't want to chance allowing the "bad man" to get to him. However, the adults around him immediately sensed the hesitation and spoke up.

"Your daddies will come with us, you can even hold their hands," Hermione reassured. As she spoke Tom had stepped forward from where he had been reading a novel and picked up the little boy. Harry spun his head to look at the dark lord, green eyes glittering.

"We'll protect you Harry," he comforted. "We can do whatever you want."

With a little whimper the child buried his face into Tom's shoulder, his hands clutching the man's robes rather tightly. "Papa," Harry murmured.

Tightening his hold on the little boy, the dark lord decided right there and then that he would make sure Dumbledore met the worst end. While he had been fighting Harry as a teen, he had lost part of his sanity. Why would he fight a child if he had been sane? Why would he have feared a boy whom hadn't even known magic?

"Why don't we go outside and build a snowman?" Remus suggested from where he sat playing chess against Draco. They had both paused in their game to pay attention to the little scared child in the room.

"That way, we are all together and you can play in the snow." The wolf gave a gentle smile, his eyes warm as he stared at the little child in Tom's arms.

"Papa," Harry repeated, not daring to look up as he kept his hold on his father. It was then that Tom noticed that the trembling didn't seem completely to be from fear. Although the idea of the old wizard had scared the boy, he was also quite warm.

Carefully prying the child from his body, Tom put a gentle hand on Harry's forehead and frowned. "He's sick," he stated.

Immediately Severus stood, sweeping forward as he reached towards his son to feel the temperature himself. In seconds he'd conjured two separate vials of potions. One a pepper-up potion and the other a calming draught to keep the little boy from freaking out. Both dosages had been created specifically for children.

Harry took the drinks without complaint, only making faces before he curled back into his papa. While his hold wasn't as strong as it had been, he still seemed panicked that he was sick.

"How about we put you down for a nap?" Tom gently moved Harry to one shoulder, using his want to open the door to head towards the room across the hall. Severus followed without being asked, everyone else choosing to remain.

* * *

Harry had been asleep for several hours. It had worried them at first, but everyone was quick to realize that the boy seemed to have been staving off a cold for a long time before he'd finally given in. No one knew why he was so quiet about it, but they had all settled in the manor.

The holidays would be fast approaching, it hadn't been a secret that they would all stay at the manor for Harry's health. Waiting for Harry to wake, the group had dispersed to their own activities for a while. However, with the child still asleep they had all sat down to eat dinner.

The house elves had already made a large pot of chicken noodle soup, and another of tomato soup. No one complained of the choice, as they were all worried about the little boy.

"We should tell the Weasley's about Harry," Hermione brought up as everyone had started to dig in. "They were always good at making him come out of his shell."

"And my family," Draco added. "They'll want to visit with us staying here."

Severus nodded, but before he could be interrupted he held up a hand. "We can tell them what's going on. However, I think that the red-haired clan should be told in sections… starting with the twins. He is not the same boy they knew, they'll have to be careful, so they won't alarm him or overwhelm him."

Hermione agreed, a small smile lifted the corner of her lips. She knew that Ron would be psyched to see his best friend again, even if Harry was a child. But the twins would likely approach the subject better.

"Your family, Draco," Tom started. "Are welcome to meet Harry. I will personally speak to your father to make sure that he still remembers that the child is no longer an enemy."

The blond nodded, glad that the dark lord would make sure his father would treat the boy gently. He knew that Lucius Malfoy meant well, but he still had a strange intensity with children that sent them running. Fortunately, his wife had mellowed him out over the years.

A small jingle interrupted the rest of any conversation, an indication that Harry was awake. Severus stood, leaving the group to continue their dinner as he went to fetch the sick little boy. He'd already brewed more healing potions for the moment when Harry woke.

Stepping into the room, he froze when he realized the little boy wasn't in the bed. He immediately cast a spell to detect the child, glad that Harry was still in the room. With a frown Severus closed the door and stalked around, trying to see where Harry had hidden.

Not under the bed.

Not in the closet.

Not behind the shower curtain in the attached bathroom.

Severus froze. Little quiet sobbing could be heard coming from the cupboard where the towels were kept.

He swung open the door, shocked to find Harry curled in the little closet. His body was shaking, vomit stained the front of his shirt. In his fear and sickness the child had obviously urinated, staining his little pajama pants.

Immediately he reached forward, horrified when Harry gave a screech of fear rather than to jump into his father's arms. "Harry?" Severus murmured in shock.

"Freak bad! I'm sorry! Freak not do again!" The little boy hollered, his hands flying over his head as if to block punches from his father.

Growing pale, Severus reached forward and pried Harry from the cupboard, ignoring the evidence of Harry's illness to hug the child. He swept his wand to cast a quick scourgify, but otherwise had the boy on his lap rather quickly.

"You're not a freak," he murmured, holding the struggling child tightly. "It's okay! Harry, look at me." He rocked the boy and tried to desperately bring the boy back from whatever hell he seemed to be lost in.

"Daddy's here, see? Daddy's here!" He continued the motions until the child started to calm. His body quieting as he sunk into his father's hold.

It was several minutes of silence before the child spoke, "daddy?" He seemed unsure.

"Yes, Harry!" Severus smiled, breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding finally releasing. The little boy looked up.

"Daddy!" Back to himself, the child hugged his father as if he hadn't seen him in a long time. "I hurt," the boy rubbed his stomach.

"I know," Severus lifted the boy, quickly removing the child's clothing as he turned on the tub. "Let's get you cleaned, and then we'll get you some warm food and potions, okay?"

If he could question the child about what had happened, he would have. Unfortunately, the toddler would likely know nothing about why he had reacted in such a way. Was this part of the spell that had been cast? Was this a part of Harry's past?

Perhaps it was time to visit Harry's muggle family.

* * *

 _Short, but I just needed to write something to continue. More Harry next time... or Harry's muggle "family."_


	14. Chapter 14: Muggles

**Chapter 14: Muggles**

Although Harry didn't quite remember his short time living as a muggle with Dumbledore, he was still quite excited to hear that they were traveling into muggle London. He had been extremely frightened when he found out his fathers would be making a small trip while they were out without him, but had been reassured consistently that he would not be left unguarded.

In fact, this had created a bit of an issue as they tried to figure out just how much protection their little boy should have while they were gone. Severus wanted every single wizard and witch available on the case, but knew that it would attract too much attention.

In the end, they had settled on the four that had become a constant in Harry's life. Remus and Sirius wouldn't let themselves stay behind, refusing to leave Harry's side. Draco and Hermione had easily attached themselves to the trip, claiming that they had never gotten a chance to get the old books Hermione had wanted for the ceremony. Plus, she had added, she wouldn't mind getting little Harry a cute outfit for her wedding.

The boy had been freaking out at the thought of his parent's leaving him to be found by the old wizard. It helped when Hermione had distracted him with the thought of her wedding. She'd had to explain everything to little Harry, and had been talking to him as a distraction until they had stepped foot into muggle London after traveling by apparition.

When Hermione had told Harry that they would have people standing up at the wedding as their bridesmaid and groomsmen, the child's eyes had lit up. Instantly, the boy had chirped that he wanted to be a groomsman. He had started to jump up and down in Tom's arms and had given the biggest puppy eyes any of them had ever seen.

Draco, having caught the situation, had instantly fallen for the big emerald gaze and nodded. "I have a best man, but he may need some help little guy." He jumped in before Hermione could claim Harry for her side. "How about you be my little best man? We can charm a little snake on your coat too, to show everyone how proud you are to be in a Slytherin family."

Harry had glowed at the idea, completely missing the half glare Hermione had thrown at her fiancé. She knew that some people that knew Harry would have had a cow if they had seen him wearing anything but the proud Gryffindor colors that he had been known by.

"Let's get you a cute outfit to wear," Hermione added. Suddenly looking very Slytherin herself as she threw a smirk at Draco. "You and I can pick it, and then we can charm it together to look good with shades of ruby and emerald."

Harry tilted his head. "What's ruby?"

"Red and green, like a lion like me. And like a snake, like Draco." She explained gently.

"Like daddies!" Harry clapped as he understood, beaming at the idea.

"Yes, and red like your uncles!" Sirius had to add in, having been listening to the conversation and quietly agreeing with Hermione. He had grown used to the brightest witch waiting to strike back at her fiancé until he had stopped, and had learned patience from the woman.

"Yeah!" Harry cheered, bouncing in his papa's arms.

They had walked towards the mouth of an alleyway before stopping to face each other. Severus smiled gently at the little boy and pecked his nose and cheek. He had to resist the urge to hug Harry tightly to his chest.

Tom didn't resist, hugging Harry tightly and placing a kiss atop his mop of black hair before handing the child to Remus. While the little boy was obviously still scared about being left without his parents, he had been given enough reassurance that he didn't protest too much.

"We will meet you back here in three hours," Severus reminded the group. "You all have your portkeys, if anything should happen, use it."

"If anything should happen to Harry," Tom added, the dark lord was softer but there were moments were the underlying threats were quite easy to decipher.

"We'll have some lunch when we get back Harry," Severus added. He was glad to see the child didn't seem completely sick anymore. It was the only reason he had agreed that they were finally okay with leaving the manor.

"Bye Daddy," Harry mumbled, his little fists tight on Remus' now long-sleeved muggle shirt. He was scared.

"I'll see you soon, kiddo." Severus didn't resist leaning in and giving the little cheek another kiss, watching as Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth to comfort himself. He was obviously withholding the urge to grab his father.

With a nod both men stepped away from the group, watching as they started towards a shopping mall before they headed into the alley. The dark lord had set laws about the muggle world, he had closed it off to almost all wizards and witches not doing a direct job for his ministry. In fact, it had been years since he had even bothered stepping foot in such a dark place.

Glancing at each other, Tom put a comforting hand on his husband's shoulder before both men apparated from the spot.

They landed in a quiet neighborhood. Each lawn was immaculate. Each house the same color. The silence of the area was almost disturbing. A sign alerted them to the street, as the dark lord and potions master stalked forward.

Pausing in front of one of the perfect houses, Severus raised a brow. It had been exactly what he had imagined when he had first met Harry Potter. The perfect home for a perfect child.

"This is the place," Severus confirmed. "Number four, Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"What goes on behind closed doors," Tom murmured gently, brow raised.

With a nod the two men made their way to the front door, noticing the lack of muggle vehicle in the drive. When their polite knocking didn't conjure a soul, Tom cast a simple _alohomora_ and stepped inside the home.

Fortunately, none of the neighbors seemed to be home or aware of the situation, as they didn't see the two grown wizards step into the house. In fact, the silence was only disturbed by the quite closing of the front door.

Stepping into the house, Severus frowned as he looked at the photos lining the walls. It was almost a shrine to a chunky boy, from when he was a small child into his twenties. The man was only surprised to find that while the pig of a man that sometimes appeared in the photos with the child remained heavy, the boy lost the weight. He looked as if he had started to take care of himself. He also noted that the photos seemed to die down as the boy grew into an adult.

"Where is Harry?" Tom asked the question forming in his husband's mind. Where was the other child this family had raised?

"He's not in any of these muggle photos," Severus stated. He turned to investigate the other rooms, noting that not a single reminder of Harry was in the house.

"It's like he didn't ever exist in this home. Are you sure we have the right place?" Tom asked gently, frowning when he noticed the nod.

"Perhaps we should ask the house?" Severus suggested, lifting his wand. Immediately the curtains closed, the door locked and became warded against intruders. With another flash of his wand, the house came to life.

It was almost as if ghosts had taken over the room, moving in fast forward. It began with a small baby being picked up in a carrier at the front door to Harry growing. And what they saw, shook them to the core.

By the time Harry had received his Hogwarts letter, Severus could take no more. Tom had held onto his rage, forcing himself to watch even as his husband turned away. When the spell ended, the curtains gently opened to release in the sunlight as the door once more became normal. They were both trembling from what they had witnessed.

"Vernon dear, bring in the cake, won't you?" A shrill voice called from the lawn.

Both men froze, turning to face each other before the darkness that had swept over their expressions glowed.

"Duddy-kins is finally coming home!" The female continued, unlocking the front door. The muggles were completely unaware of the dangerous situation in which they were about to step foot.

Vernon, the fat whale of a man that had hurt their boy, waddled into the house after a horse faced woman. Both looked as if they had smelled something foul. "Dudley is a man, you shouldn't call him that!"

They completely skipped the living room, lost in their own world they missed the two figures. However, when the front door slammed shut and the curtains once more blacked out the light, silence fell.

The woman shrieked, turning to face the men in the room as Vernon began to scream about freaks. It was Tom who shut them up, taking the voice of Vernon and quieting the woman so she could not speak over a whisper.

"Little Petunia," Severus hissed. "Look at what you've become."

"You!" She spit, pure loathing in her voice.

"Me." Severus growled.

"Where are the photos of Harry?" He growled. "Where are his belongings?"

"He took them," she raised a brow, still trying to be brave despite what she was facing. "That freak took his freakish things from this house, and never came back."

"Do you know what Harry meant to you Petunia? Do you know what was happening in the wizarding world years ago?" Severus inquired.

Tom cast another spell, watching as Vernon was forced to sit on the sofa. His wife quickly followed.

"Who cares," she growled. "That freak infected our little boy. He barely comes home now! I don't know what happened, but I hope he's dead." She was vindictive, not even stopping to notice how her words were affecting the two men in the room.

"Harry," Tom corrected her loudly. The temperature in the room dropped. "Was fighting a very strong force in the wizarding world. He was up against one of the strongest wizards of all time. A wizard who highly disliked muggles, like yourselves." He took an elegant seat on the opposite sofa, looking more like a regal king. Severus stepped up by the chair, looking like a knight ready to defend his king.

"This dark wizard killed his parents. Killed muggles. Killed wizards and witches alike." He explained. "And Harry was the only protection you had. His mother's sacrifice insured that this home had a barrier against this dark wizard. But do you know what happened when Harry disappeared from your home?"

The Dursley family had grown pale at the explanation. As if the dawning understanding of the underlying threat was slowly coming to light.

"That barrier was gone," Tom supplied.

"Do you know the name of the dark wizard?" Tom asked, raising a brow as he leaned forward, settling his face on his hands as if he were fascinated by the answer that was to come.

When the heads shook in front of him, the man grinned maniacally. "Pity. For many years he went by different names. Let me enlighten you."

He sat back, looking at his wand as if he were looking for pieces of dust that had dared settle on the wood. "He started off as Tom, although most people don't know this information. Tom Marvolo Riddle, actually. He was an orphan, like Harry.

Unlike Harry, he ended up in an orphanage. But like Harry, the adult's in his life weren't very nice. He grew up with a strong hatred of muggles. While there were kind ones, some, were not so kin-"

The man was interrupted by Petunia as she attempted to protest, stopping immediately when the man screamed. "I do not like being interrupted!" He growled.

Settling back, Tom continued. "He grew into a name that most people referenced as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They had grown so fearful of his identity they did not want to say it. Plus, who knew what would happen if you said his name."

He paused, grinning and leaning back in the sofa chair as he spoke. "Now, why would I tell you this? Why would I reveal information only the closest of his informants would know?" He held up a hand, silencing any answers.

The smile that lifted the dark corner of his lips into something feral only grew worse as the couple grew pale. Severus, still standing behind him, finally spoke.

"Meet Lord Voldemort." He swept a hand towards his husband, rolling up his sleeve to show only the common death eater tattoo that adorned his arm.

"The official adopted father of one Harry Potter… or as you have instilled in the child, the freak." He spat, stepping forward. The man only stopped when Tom's hand rose up in a wait gesture.

"Ah, yes." Tom crooned. "And meet my husband, Severus Snape. The man who learned very recently that Harry was his biological child."

Both grinned, the ward that fell on the house visible to the muggle eyes. "And the two of you, are about to learn what happens to those who hurt our child."

And while the inside of the Dursley home became filled with screams, the silent neighborhood heard nothing.

Each lawn was immaculate. Each house the same color. The silence of the area was almost disturbing. Almost…


	15. Chapter 15: Dudley

**Chapter 15: Dudley**

"Mione!" Harry chirped. "Mione! Look!"

Hermione turned from where she was inspecting several pieces of antique jewelry, necklaces that were eye-catching for their simplicity. Her eyes widened as she spotted the beaming little boy followed by a smirking Draco Malfoy.

The black mop of hair was still as messy as ever, the green eyes glimmering in pride as he stood in a little black tuxedo. It wasn't a robe, but he looked so proud of himself. The vest underneath the black, contrasting the white shirt, was a deep maroon. A little bowtie was settled on the boy's neck, a beautiful shade of green.

"You look adorable!" Hermione instantly cooed. Abandoning the counter, she made her way over towards the two, laughing when her compliment made Harry's face screw up in indignation.

"Handsome," the child argued, obviously having been hanging around the Slytherin's a little too long. "I'm not… adore…" He trailed off, unsure how to use the word.

"Handsome," Hermione agreed with a nod. "You're very handsome!" She leaned down so she was eye level with the boy, her next words spoken in whispers so that no one would overhear the sentence. "We'll charm an animal or two onto the jacket for you, okay."

The boy instantly clapped his hands in delight. And upon closer inspection Hermione realized that the tuxedo wasn't black at all, but a very dark shade of green.

Resisting the urge to role her eyes because of what her fiancé had chosen, the witch merely stood up and nodded. "How about we get you something handsome to wear for the holidays? Surprise your daddies."

Instantly Harry agreed, looking up at Draco as if here was the idol he had never met before. "Can we Dwaco! Can we?"

At the blonde's nod the child exclaimed that he was going to show his uncles the outfit before running towards the entrance. Draco fast on his heels.

Remus and Sirius had taken an inconspicuous post at the only entry and exit of the store. While they were pretty sure that Albus wouldn't attempt to kidnap the child amidst the muggles, they wanted to be cautious. By monitoring anyone who came into the store for magic, or traces of it. They also trusted that the other duo would keep their eye on the child, and wouldn't let anyone touch Harry without permission. So, no one could predict the boy running at full speed into the legs of a brunette man as he ran for his uncles.

With a surprised sound from the collision, Harry instantly fell to the floor. It was almost in unison that he began to cry from the impact, having not only fallen on his bum but having dirtied the new outfit he was so proud of.

The man, startled about the child having come out of nowhere, didn't react for a moment. Before Draco could reach the pair, the adult had already crouched down to speak to the sobbing child.

"Hey kiddo," he seemed kind. Brown eyes glittering as he tilted his head at the small child. "You're not hurt, are you?"

When Harry's sobbing turned into sniffles, he made eye contact with the older man and shook his head in response, still too shaken to respond verbally.

"You look very handsome in that tuxedo. You know, you look like one of my cousins, he was quite handsome too." The man held out a hand to pull up the little boy.

"Let's dust you off," the male grinned when Harry took his hand and helped him to his feet. The little boy now face level with the crouching man. "Is this your dad?" The man inquired as Draco stepped forward, having witnessed the interaction. He didn't want to make a scene unless they absolutely had to.

Before Harry could answer Draco stepped in, smiling in a way that was charming to anyone who didn't know him. "Draco, I'm his cousin. Thank you for stopping the tears."

"Dudley Dursley," the man introduced himself. "Not a problem." He glanced down at the little boy that had moved towards Hermione. "He looks so much like my cousin… I haven't seen him in years."

Draco shrugged.

"What's his name?" Dudley asked, smiling when the little boy whom had started to suck on his thumb followed the woman towards the dressing rooms. Another brunette man joining them to help the child change from the tuxedo.

"Harry," there didn't seem to be any harm in telling the muggle the truth.

"That was my cousins' name!" Dudley grinned wide.

"What a coincidence," Draco spoke casually.

"Yes," the man agreed. "Um…. This may seem strange but… here." Reaching around his neck, Dudley pulled off a long necklace that had been hidden underneath his shirt. At the end of the chain a small lily flower. It was obvious that the jewel cost a lot of money.

"My cousin, he disappeared. I think he might be gone permanently," Dudley admitted to the raised brow of the blond.

"I… I didn't treat him right when we were younger. I didn't know any better, but that isn't an excuse," he explained. "Before I left our childhood home, I found a box of things from his parents, I've carried this around ever since." He held out the necklace to Draco. "I'm giving it to your Harry, if that's alright."

Draco took the necklace tentatively, looking at the details in surprise.

"I know it doesn't make things right with my cousin, but I think he's gone forever. I've searched for him, but he's truly disappeared. Maybe… just maybe giving this to you can represent some semblance of how sorry I am. His mother's necklace."

"I can't take this," Draco protested to the muggle. There was no traces of magic on the charm, but it seemed like too much value to just give up.

"Please," the man's eyes had started to color in what appeared to be tears. "Please take it, give it to him. For me."

Draco nodded after a brief pause, watching as the man smiled in relief. It seemed like whatever weight had been on his shoulders had lessened a little. Dudley stood straighter, grinning. "Thank you mate."

With that, the brunette turned and left, unaware that he had just delivered Lily Potter's necklace to her son.

* * *

The street seemed a quite busier than it had been when they had first arrived. In fact, the muggles seemed to be in a hurry as they tried to shop for last minute presents they had not purchased. The good news was that the muggles were so caught up in their own world that they didn't notice the odd group walking towards an undescriptive door. A door they all walked past.

Hermione curled the little boy in her arms closer to her chest, glad that the men had offered to carry their purchases. Sirius had whined that they couldn't shrink the packages until they were out of prying eyes, especially the heavy books they had found for the wedding.

Somehow, the witch had also managed to purchase an elf onesie for the little boy. She was sure that Severus and Tom would truly enjoy seeing the child beaming in the Christmas outfit.

Harry had fallen asleep, still a little sick from earlier the child had tired quickly. They had decided to dine in the wizarding world, the dark lord having access to private dining rooms at most establishments.

"You could have bought bricks and there wouldn't have been a difference," Draco complained, carrying most of the books.

"It sounds like you can't hold your own weight," Sirius teased, although he had been saying similar things only moments before.

"I can hold more weight than you, stupid dog." Draco sneered.

"I dare you," Sirius laughed.

When the blond male smirked at this challenge and faced the old wizard, he didn't except the man to lift his own items and toss them atop of the stack Draco was already carrying.

"Hey!" Draco yelped, withholding the urge to throw the items at Sirius as the black-haired man took everything back. Hermione telling them to be quiet even as Remus reached over and smacked the dog behind the head.

Harry groaned, instantly silencing the whole group. He moved slightly in Hermione's arms before burying his face in the witch's shoulder once more.

Stepping into the Leaky Cauldron, they instantly spotted the dark lord and Snape. The men sat in a darker corner of the pub, both with a pint in their hands as they awaited the group to return. Unlike when they had left, the two men looked content, as if they had just taken over the wizarding world again.

Moving to the table Hermione was the first at the table, smiling when Severus reached for his son. There was no hesitation as they smoothly transferred the sleeping child from one to the other, Harry simply nuzzling his father.

The packages were instantly shrunk and shoved into pockets. The rest of the group having moved so that they could take a seat at the table. Curtains were instantly drawn over the table, the two men having closed off their area without having to be told so by the group.

"He wasn't feeling great towards the end, so we thought we should eat here instead." Hermione explained.

"They have some simple soup," Remus shrugged. "I think some simple chicken noodle soup will be beneficial for him."

The two-father's approved, signaling that they wanted food for their table. It wouldn't take long to serve as they had already decided before the group arrived that they would not return to the muggle world for their meal.

"So, how did the task go?" Sirius inquired when silence had set at the table.

"Splendidly," Tom grinned. "In fact, I haven't felt this good since the ministry takeover."

Severus matched the feral look. "Harry won't ever have to worry about those people again. Blasted muggles."

Before anyone could inquire further, the little boy started to wake. Everyone changed the subject, unsure how mention of the past might affect the spell that had changed all their lives. What if mention of Harry's history brought back the memories that they wanted the child to forget?

"Daddy?" Harry whimpered, his little hands clutching the man's robes even as he pushed himself away to look.

"Yes Harry," the man confirmed softly. "I'm right here. Will you wake up a little bit for me, for some chicken soup?"

The child, although tired, nodded gently. When he released his father's clothing the potion's master finally noticed the small necklace on his son's neck. He froze, hand gently touching the charm as he looked at the group.

"Where did you get this?" He spoke in a whisper.

"A man gave me it!" Harry explained joyfully, missing the way that Severus had frozen.

"We ran into a muggle who wanted to give Harry something. I checked it for magic, it's cleared." Draco explained.

Severus looked up at them, frozen and pale. Tom even put his hand on his husband's frozen shoulder, drawing his eyes. "Severus?"

"This necklace," Severus whispered. "It belonged to Lily."


	16. Chapter 16: You've Found Your Son

**Chapter 16: You've Found Your Son**

After some deliberation, it had been decided that Severus would keep the necklace until they were sure that it hadn't been enchanted. While it was fantastic that Lily's jewelry had found its way to her child, they were still cautious. It was strange that the grown cousin had found him, and while it was wonderful Tom didn't believe in coincidences.

Due to Harry being mostly ill, the child had protested for a good minute before he had floundered in his father's arms, more obsessed with the warmth and comfort than the trinket. His little eyes had turned half lidded as the adults spoke.

Avoiding most conversation about the Dursley's, they instead started to talk about the people that would want to spend the holiday with them. Specifically, the Malfoy's would want to see their son and soon to be daughter-in-law the morning of Christmas. However, the two of them also wanted to spend the day with the little boy who would sure start to question why they weren't around.

"My father will be glad to learn of his existence," Draco reassured. "You're like a brother to him."

Hermione frowned, "I think it would be good to let the Weasley's know too. Specifically, Ron. And it would be nice because then we would have some more people who could protect Harry." She ignored the frowns from the Slytherins.

"I don't know, I think Harry is okay right now. Plus, that stubborn git might upset him," he had settled his past with the redhead. However, that didn't mean that Draco wasn't jealous that Ron had kissed Hermione first.

"Git?" Harry repeated tiredly, his little hands rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

Draco immediately paled, Remus and Sirius withholding grins behind their hands as they continued to eat. Tom had frozen where he sat, as if he wasn't sure whether to laugh or throttle the blond for teaching the child the word.

"Don't repeat that word," Severus murmured gently to the child in his arms. "It's not a good word."

"Dwaco said it," the child frowned. He looked at Severus in childish confusion. Obviously, he didn't understand why the older man could say something while he wasn't allowed to repeat it.

"Yes, but Draco will apologize for saying it. And then he won't say it again," Severus explained. His dark eyes throwing daggers at his godson, who immediately agreed and apologized.

"It's a bad word, kiddo. Don't say it," he murmured.

Harry nodded, his little head resting on his father's chest. It didn't take long before Severus had moved the child to lay on the bench between him and his husband. Sandwiched safely between the two bodies, Harry quickly fell asleep with his head resting peacefully on his father's lap.

The privacy ward that they had put up had also lowered the sound level of the pub, no one daring to interrupt the dark lord and his company. It was nice because they could speak softly, about most subjects without worry.

"I will talk to your father," Severus spoke. "We'll call him and have a private conversation. I think having him aware of Harry, and of the situation in general, will be helpful." He added gently.

"But heading towards the holidays, as we are, I want to speak presents." Throwing a sideways glance at Tom, he decided to reveal some of what they had learned during their visit to the child's first home. If it could even be called such.

"This will be the first time Harry has a real Christmas. When he was younger, he was treated as a house elf. The child didn't wake up with presents until he was in Hogwarts, and I want this year to be very different. He's growing up with us, and he needs all the love we can share." Severus stroked the hair of the child in his lap.

"He won't be spoiled rotten. But he will be given gifts," the man glanced at the child.

Hermione grinned at this information, having always suspected that Harry was unused to the holidays. He had always treasured the small gifts they had gotten him, sometimes keeping the wrappers of the candy, he had already eaten. It was as if the child didn't know what a treasure was and what was something most children had.

Having spent some time alone with the child, they had started working on gifts for everyone. Harry had drawn his family and friends, while the witch had helped him learn how to enchant the infantile drawings to move. She knew that everyone would love them.

"I got him a large drawing set," Hermione admitted. "And a few classical books. He seemed to really like them when he was in the bookstore, I doubt that will change."

Draco grinned then, throwing an arm around his fiancé's shoulders with a laugh. "I got him a few things for his wardrobe. All green of course. And a child's broom set, so he can start flying."

At that news even Sirius was grinning, ignoring the frown that fell on the other three adults of the table that hadn't shared gifts. "I'd love to teach him how to fly! That's great!" Sirius turned towards the men. "I'm getting him several photos I have of Lily… considering how she really didn't play a horrible part in any of this. I also wanted to give him a few of my childhood books and toys."

Seemingly surprised by the thoughtfulness of this, Remus nodded. "I'd like to get him a toy wand, so he can learn to never be afraid of magic."

The father's nodded, although they did not share what they would be getting the little boy. Everything that had been shared sounded okay to them, although the toy broom would be closely monitored so that Harry never mounted it without being supervised.

"Daddy," Harry mumbled, interrupting the conversation with his little voice. "I don't feel good," he groaned softly. The child curled up, his hands rubbing against his face. "Daddy!" He whined, starting to gently cry and sniffle as he hugged his stomach.

"It's time to go home," Severus didn't even hesitate. He grabbed the child and inched out, their companions moving quickly out of the way. While Remus and Sirius agreed to stay behind and take care of the bill, the rest apparated quickly from the room.

* * *

Harry had gotten a lot sicker than they thought. While it had started off as a light cold, the child had quickly grown into full blown flu. The potions that Severus brewed helped, but he still didn't get better as quickly as they would have liked.

Hermione had taken a guess that the curse was part of the reason the potions didn't work as quickly as they should have. In fact, she figured that the child had likely suffered terribly when he had first lived through his younger days, and now had somewhat retained that situation.

Taking shifts, the group had watched over Harry constantly. Severus and Tom never leaving his side as the child would begin to get hysterical at losing sight of his parents. Even in his sleep the little boy seemed to sense if he was left behind or not.

Christmas was fast approaching, and they could only hope that the boy would feel better by the morning of the holiday.

* * *

"Father," Draco greeted. He had taken permanent residence in the dark lord's manor. No one questioned the situation, knowing that their leader had become a family man despite his rise to power.

Lucius Malfoy pursed his lips, glancing around the study as he stepped from the fireplace. He had been summoned by Riddle to meet him in the manor, and had not expected his absent child to be the first to greet him. "Draco," he admonished softly. "Your mother misses you." It was the blond man's way of admitted that he too, missed his son.

Smirking in the way he had learned as a child, Draco nodded. "I've missed you too father. Please, take a seat, the dark lord will arrive soon."

The man did as he was bid, not hesitating as he had been in the home several times. He and Severus were basically considered brothers, and he had been just as devastated by the news of Severus' child being taken as the man himself. Lucius couldn't even begin to imagine the lengths in which he would go if something had happened to his own son.

It was a lesson he had to learn the hard way, but he had learned it.

"Will you be joining us for breakfast on the Holiday?" Lucius asked, raising a brow as he fiddled with the tip if his snake cane.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be joining us here," Draco admitted. "There are some things that we need to talk to you about. I'm not allowed to say anything until Uncle Sev gets here."

"Indeed," the man stood in the door. He looked as if he hadn't had much sleep, dark circles under his eyes. The greasy hair that had been infamous at Hogwarts now a complete mess. It had been years since it had reached such a state.

In Severus' arms a little body lay sleeping, curled up against his father's chest. Tom stood behind his husband, looking just as bad. It was almost as if they men had gone to war and barely come back unscathed.

Lucius wasn't one of the top Death Eaters for nothing, his eyes scanned the situation quickly. It didn't take long before he rushed to his feet. His silver blue eyes focusing on the little figure with a precision that was astounding.

"Severus," he murmured in awe. "Is that really him? Have you truly…" He didn't finish, laughing in relief when his practical brother nodded.

"Yes, Lucius." The former professor stepped forward, settling on the sofa and leaving room for Lucius to sit beside him. Tom took a seat across the room with Draco, silent but to observe the interaction. He would never admit just how tired the little boy had made him. He also wouldn't admit that it was worth every moment. He was still a dark lord.

"May I?" Lucius had set the cane on the ground, trusting the men in the room. His hands reaching forward to gently brush aside the sweaty bangs on Harry's forehead.

"He's a bit reluctant to let me go," Severus nodded towards the fists that were bunched within his robes. "But we've found him. He's being kept a secret for now, the old wizard is still attempting sorely to find him."

"So, you've found him," he murmured with a smile. "And we're to spend Christmas morning with you." He laughed, unexpectedly happy about a situation he hadn't ever thought would come true. "Severus, you've found your son!"


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Eve

**Chapter 17: Christmas Eve**

Despite their best efforts, little Harry had not significantly recovered from his illness. He was eating without complaining but couldn't quite hold down anything solid. They'd taken to giving him a new favorite, tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches. The latter was smaller, as they didn't want him eating anything too greasy.

Narcissa had managed to finally bid the two doting fathers to take care of themselves, kicking them out of the room. Like a true Slytherin, she had pointed out to the dark lord that his husband was going to fall ill if they kept going at the rate in which they had started. She had rocked the whimpering child until he fell asleep, keeping him from freaking out that his fathers had left the room.

It took less than a few hours before the little boy had grown attached to the witch, listening in fasciation when she took the time to read from a book. Hermione providing the stories from the library. Sirius and Remus had taken to entertaining Harry with stories from their youth, after being given permission from Severus of course.

On the night of Christmas Eve, they decided that Harry was good enough to do a cozy family dinner. Narcissa had carried him into the family room on her hip, the lights from the tree twinkling in their mirth. Everyone had settled on a couch, a variety of soups displayed on a table that had been transfigured to fit the room.

Severus immediately stood and lifted the child into his arms, not surprised when Harry curled up against him. However, his green eyes wandered the length of the room, taking in the family that was slowly growing. Lucius and Narcissa had taken a love seat, Hermione had curled up on a pillow on the ground, leaning against an armchair where Draco sat. His hand running casually through her hair as he smiled at Harry. Remus and Lupin were sprawled out on the ground, playing a game of Wizard's Chess as they waited his arrival.

Tom leaned down to kiss Harry's forehead before he grabbed a bowl of food, intent on feeding the little boy.

"Happy Christmas Eve," he murmured softly.

Harry smiled, happy to not be in the confinement of his room. He ate without a fuss, only refusing to eat when he felt like his stomach was full. Everyone had started on their own bowls of soup, making it so the child wouldn't feel like he was the only one who had to eat the meal.

Draco instantly volunteering to take Harry into his own lap as the fathers started on their meals. The little boy was extremely cute, and when he looked so fragile it just made his protective instincts burst.

"Dwaco," Harry spoke, his voice quiet from disuse. "I wanna pway." He was pouting.

"What would you like to play, Harry?" A blond brow lifted, "we can't do anything that requires too much physical activity."

The child gave a pout, obviously not having thought too far in advance about what activity he'd like to do. Draco simply shrugged, before he rose from the seat and sat on the ground with Hermione. Had anyone seen the Malfoy on the floor, they likely would have frozen solid in terror that they had begun to hallucinate. Malfoy's did not sit on floors!

With a flick of his wand Draco summoned some coloring books that they'd gotten several days back, carefully opening to a page that displayed several quidditch players flying briskly on their brooms. For a moment a snitch flew across the page, right behind the seeker, before everything froze. "This is an enchanted coloring book," Draco explained. "The pictures will move again when you're done coloring them."

Harry, who was still in awe of magic, had watched with large eyes as the pictures went back to their original frame. His green eyes flickering only once to Draco before he grabbed the nearest crayon (which just happened to be green) and asked to be put down so he could lay on the ground to color. With concentration Harry got to work, little tongue peaking on the side of his mouth as he forgot his sickness in favor of doing something exciting.

"Make sure the green team wins, child." Lucius piped in, watching the scene in amusement as Draco consistently ran a hand through the child's unruly hair.

"Okay, Uncle Luc!" Harry agreed, eyes focused on his masterpiece.

Sirius rolled his eyes but didn't bother fighting the words when Harry began to color the other team a yellow color. At least they were not winning against Gryffindor.

"So, you'll spend the night, won't you?" Tom turned to Lucius, knowing that the couple had taken a quick liking to the little boy Harry had become.

"The house elves have already agreed that the presents be delivered here," was the reply. The man still had tried to remain his cool, even though he'd allowed the little boy to call him by a name that he would have not deemed worthy of his title years prior.

"Don't act like you're not pleased," chided Severus, eyes never leaving his child. He kept a lookout for any signs of exhaustion, knowing that Harry had not lost his streak of stubbornness despite the de-aging.

Lucius merely smirked, arm wrapping on the back of the couch as he too, observed the children. Well, Draco would always be a child to him, no matter his age.

"What do you think?" Draco had taken a coloring book for himself, lifting it up to show Harry. He'd colored a photo of a Cornish pixie, the big smile yellowing around the edges. Instead of answering, the little boy furrowed his brows and stared quietly.

He seemed to be lost, falling silent as he continued to stare at the blue creature with almost a lack of reaction.

Severus noticed immediately, sitting up in concern. When after a full minute Harry had not moved, the rest of the room became quiet. Standing, the former professor quickly made his way to his son, almost jumping when Harry blinked and shook his head.

"That's silly! He needs to bwush his teeth!" He grinned to show his own teeth, and then looked down at his drawing. Pulling it up, he showed off the picture to both Draco and Severus. "Look! The green team wins!"

And indeed, although a bit out of line, the players winning the game had been the green team. Scooping Harry from the floor (in which the child emitted a quiet shriek of surprise before giggling), Severus hugged the child to his chest. Something had happened with the pixie's that had triggered a strange reaction from Harry. Although it hadn't lasted long, it concerned him. It was obvious the child didn't remember the situation.

"Daddy!" Harry hugged the man, seemingly okay with stopping his activity for some cuddle time. He didn't complain when he was set between Severus and Tom, merely leaning back on the couch with a smile on his cherub face.

"Is there anything you want for Christmas that you haven't asked for yet?" Tom inquired gently, looking at the little boy with interest.

"I want a dog! Like Uncle!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully, a snort leaving Remus which was quickly interrupted by a hand smacking the back of his head. Sirius, though smiling, threw a mock glare at the male beside him before turning to Harry.

"A dog is a hard thing to take care of Harry, are you sure you're ready for the responsibility?" Severus seemed shocked that such a responsible question had left the man's mouth. Instead of commenting, he allowed his son to answer.

"I think…" Harry paused. "I think a dog take care of family."

Everyone froze.

"Take care of the family how, little one?" Urged Lucius quietly.

"Protect from bad man." Harry frowned. "Bad man wants to take me away… he wants to hurt daddy and papa. A dog protects me, so daddies don't have to!"

After this declaration Harry looked almost triumphant, though the fear that had obviously affected him further than they had thought was still lingering. Both fathers immediately scooted so that Harry was sharing their laps, arms wrapped the boy tightly to them.

"Harry, you don't need a dog to protect you. I will always make sure you're safe. Your father wouldn't ever let anything happen to you. Do you understand?" Tom spoke just softly enough that the words were both firm and gentle.

"I will not let him hurt you." He reinstated.

"But, what about the family?" Harry looked genuinely concerned, glancing at all the people in the room.

Draco grinned, "we'll protect each other! The bad man will never get near any of us!"

Hermione nodded along, adding on, "we will protect you too Harry. That's what family does, okay?"

The little boy nodded after a moment, though he didn't look completely at ease with the situation. Glancing up at his parents, the black-haired boy seemed to try to sink into their bodies to disappear.

"How about a cat?" Remus filled the silence. Receiving multiple glares from the parent's who did not need another animal to take care of. "What, I mean, it's not a terrible idea!"

Sirius smacked the back of Remus' head once more, the tense atmosphere receding as Harry began to giggle.

* * *

 _I haven't forgotten this story! Work is just crazy! :)_


	18. Chapter 18: Good Morning

**Chapter 18: Good Morning**

"Daddy?" A small hand nudged Severus in the cheek, startling him quickly from sleep. "Daddy, wake up," the little voice insisted softly.

Realizing that his sick child was in their room before sunrise brought the man to wakefulness quickly, his husband already sitting up. "Harry?" Severus leaned over and grabbed the child, lifting the little boy into his lap.

Harry had dragged his blanket with him, using it like a cloak as he relaxed into his father's warm chest. His forehead was still lukewarm, but he appeared healthier. Big green eyes glittering as he glanced sideways at Tom, whom had now turned so he was facing the pair.

"What's wrong child?" Severus inquired gently.

"It's Christmas," Harry explained, as if that would answer all the questions.

"It is, but why are you up so early? You should be sleeping to get better," Severus elucidated.

The child pouted, turning in his father's lap enough so that he could glance at both men. "Dwaco said I had to wake you up early, 'cause of presents!"

"Because," Tom corrected automatically. "Did Draco send you in here?"

Instantly the child shook his head, looking confused as to why Draco would be awake at the hour. It was obvious to the little boy that the only people who should be awake were his parents, they were the ones that controlled the presents.

"How about you wake up the rest of the house? And then we can have breakfast and get to presents?" Tom suggested, already standing at the side of the bed as he summoned his robes. He opened his arms, offering to lift Harry so that the child wouldn't have to walk to the different rooms, being sick.

Harry smiled, taking his Papa's offer the little boy took his blanket and curled up in the man's arms. His energy level was low, but he was obviously excited despite the illness.

"Why don't you get ready? Get the house elves to have breakfast ready?" Tom suggested, smiling gently as he turned and made his way to the hallway. He'd make sure everyone was presentable before little Harry could wake them.

First, they visited the room of their visitors, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. After making sure that the two of them were decent, he placed the child down and told him to first wake Narcissa as she would likely take the disturbance more kindly than Lucius.

Taking his blanket, Harry ambled across the room. He nudged Narcissa's cheek as he had done with Severus. "Aunty Cissy," he murmured. "Aunt Cissy, wake up!"

Unlike Severus, the woman had raised a very rambunctious child that had no problem waking her for Christmas each year, so she had been prepared for the little hand. With a laugh she reached forward and yanked Harry between herself and Lucius, the man also waking from the noise.

The black-haired child began to laugh, only refraining when it led to several coughs. Lucius sat up, rubbing the child's back to ease his fit. When it ended, the Malfoy's agreed that they would join them downstairs for presents, handing Harry off to his father.

Harry didn't hesitate to jump on his uncle's bed, seeing Sirius and Remus all but snoring in a pile. He laughed when Sirius merely threw the covers over his head and Remus just buried his head further into his pillow. The child shook both men, glad when his godfather (nee Uncle) finally let out a mock snarl and threw Harry underneath the covers with them. He got a few tickles, the same promise, and was promptly handed on to the next morning victim.

It was easy to see that the day was quickly turning into one of Harry's favorite experiences. His smile split his face, and his energy level had risen as he bounced in his Papa's arms. Glad that everyone had somewhat expected the morning wake up call, Tom stopped in front of Draco's room.

"How about we wake up Draco a little differently then the rest?" He suggested softly, grinning conspiringly with his adopted child. Harry trusted his Papa, so quickly nodded in anticipation.

Setting Harry down, Tom got down so that they were eye level before telling his child the plan. With an excited smile, Harry waited until Tom transfigured the blanket into a large rob for the child before he scurried quietly to Hermione's side of the bed.

"Hermione," he whispered very softly. When the brunette opened her eyes the child immediately put his finger to his lips.

Knowing that there was obviously something happening and knowing that Draco had been putting the child up to something the night before, she didn't protest. Hermione instantly sat up and slithered from the bed, picking Harry up on her way as she turned to see the dark lord grinning at the foot of the bed.

It was strange, how the man seemed to lighten considerably in the presence of his adopted child. With a flick of his wrist, Tom instantly levitated Draco and started towards the private bathroom door. Harry, squirming to get down, quickly crossed the room and opened the door for his father. He watched as Draco was gently placed in the tub before he was picked up and given access to the shower head.

"On the count of three," Tom murmured gently in his son's ear. "One, two…" And as soon as the last number left his mouth, the child slammed his hand on the shower. While the water was enchanted to start warm, it was still startling, and Draco immediately screamed and tried to scramble forward, only to slip and fall right back on his bum.

"Harry!" Draco reached forward, grabbing the laughing child from his father and under the spray of the water.

With a yelp, the little boy shook his head, spraying the liquid outside of the tub as he giggled at the situation. Tom was the one who turned off the water, summoned a towel, and wrapped his child up to keep him warm.

"Now that everyone is awake, Harry is ready to open presents. I'm going to change him, but I except the two of you downstairs." He left no room for argument, walking away even as he heard Draco start to protest that he would not have enough time to fashion his hair and Hermione's snorting in laughter in response.

"You're still sick, kiddo." Tom calmly spoke to Harry, whom had easily burrowed into the man's arms and towel, clothing dripping wet. "Let's get you dried and warm before your Daddy has a heart attack."

Severus had already headed downstairs, obviously ready for some coffee before he dealt with a hyperactive Christmas morning. It was quite easy to get the child ready, magic came in handy at the best of times and in less than ten minutes Harry had been dried and changed. His hair fell softly over his ears, the pajamas he'd been changed into enchanted with flying brooms and snitches. All in all, he looked as adorable. Fuzzy socks covered his little feet, and Tom had gotten another blanket to wrap around the child so that no sickness would befall him again.

"Uncle Luc!" Harry cried when they entered the dining room, reaching out his hands for the blond man so he could be gently transferred over.

Already having adored the child, the eldest Malfoy plucked him from Tom, the dark lord turning to retrieve a cup of coffee. Narcissa seemed to be the only one nursing tea at the table, while the rest of the men and Hermione chose coffee as their morning toxin.

"Presents?" Harry inquired, already peaking over Lucius' shoulder to try to catch a glimpse of the living room and the tree.

"Not yet child, you need to eat first," the man spoke gently, sitting himself next to his wife with Harry in his lap. And while the little boy hid his pout well, it was easy to see that his shoulders had drooped at the thought of having to wait another moment to see what was under the bright colored paper.

Draco, with his hair almost as mussed up as Harry's had been in school, looked around the table and inwardly cringed. It looked as if everyone had dark circles under their eyes from having been woken so early by the little boy in front of him. But then again, the excitement radiating off the child had bounced into them, so no one was too upset.

"How about some pancakes for breakfast Harry?" Draco asked the slightly output child.

"With chocolate?!" Harry instantly lit up, face bright at the thought of sweet food in the morning. Since he was sick he wasn't allowed to eat his favorite meals, not that his fathers would have given him sugary meals regularly.

"And whip cream," Severus affirmed. It was Christmas, the child deserved to feel normal.

"Yes!" The boy all but screamed, causing Sirius to jump a bit in surprise.

"No screaming at the table Harry," Tom was quick to correct. Glad the child was too caught up in his own excitement to get upset as he merely nodded and focused on the foodless table in front of them.

The house elves had cooked individual favorites for each person at the table. A child seat had been placed between Lucius and Tom so that the little boy could eat his own meal. The pancakes for Harry had already been cut up and set on a child's plate, the fork disguised as a broom so that Harry could pretend the food was flying magically into his mouth. It had been invented by parents several years back whom had fussy children when it came time to feed themselves. The mess was also less when the child was preoccupied with making it to the "goal."

Severus instantly conjured a bib for the child, the blanket lain over the back of his chair, so it wouldn't get dirty. When Harry saw chocolate, it was easy to see that his breakfast would disappear. No one mentioned the little boy's sound effects as he ate, choosing instead to converse quietly.

"I suspect that the twins know something," Hermione spoke. "Just the other day, they sent over a few presents, not prank one's mind you, but child ones for the tree." She had thrown a look at Sirius' excited expression.

Hearing that they weren't pranks, the man instantly deflated. After he had learned of the twins so many years ago, he was more than happy to join them in their endeavors. He'd even taken some time to help them in the business, although he pursued the auror job as they'd dreamed of in school.

"We may have to tell them," Severus added. "I think they may actually serve as great sitters when the needs arise. And with Harry growing up in this family, it might be better to have someone who knows how to handle him when he starts to show both the traits of a lion and a snake."

It was quite logical, and the table seemed to agree with him as they nodded along. Harry, whom had been consumed by his breakfast, finally looked up with his face smeared in chocolate. "Snake! Snake like Daddy!" He clapped his hands, the breakfast smearing around them.

"Yes," Tom swept a hand forward, using wandless magic to clean the child. "You'll be a wonderful snake." Having been quietly eating his breakfast, the dark lord stood and lifted the boy from his seat, once more wrapped the warm blanket around him and settling the boy into his lap. He sipped his coffee while Harry cuddled into the man's chest, enjoying the comfort.

"Now, finish your breakfast so we can get those presents open." Tom admonished to all in the room, thinking the child would soon be passing out from his tired exhaustion.

Everyone simply nodded and started to eat, conversing quietly. Their voices, and the warmth of his father's chest, was enough to sink the little boy into the land of nod. No one made to wake him, knowing that the childlike enthusiasm would return when he would wake in front of the tree surrounded by the family that loved him.


End file.
